Flamuri i Ishujve Faroe
Romani "TE JETOSH NE ISHULL" i Ben Blushit është botuar nga Shtëpia Botuese "TOENA" në vitin 2008. Ky është një roman i cili ka ngjallur shumë keqkuptime ndaj po botojmë të plotë një Komentar me 4 pjesë të përgatitur nga Altin Goxhaj - Studiues. Komentar i Romanit “Të jetosh në ishull” i Ben Blushit PJESA E PARE Një leksion i përbotshëm për bashkëjetesën fetare. Të jetosh në Ishull – një doracak i mësimit të bashkëjetesës «E di që ka shumë njerëz që thonë se, në qoftë se unë do kisha zgjedhur luftën para paqes, Voskopoja do shpëtonte. Nuk do pendohem deri sa të vdes dhe sikur të kem njëqind jetë do të bëj prapë të njëjtën gjë. Voskopoja nuk do të shpëtonte siç nuk shpëton një libër që bie në fund të detit. Por turqit nuk janë një dimër i përjetshëm dhe ia vlen të durosh duke përsosur artin e të jetuarit në ishull. Kur ata të ikin ne do ta shkruajmë artin e të jetuarit në ishull. Kur ata të ikin ne do ta shkruajmë praprë librin që na humbi, por aty do të ketë edhe disa faqe për turqit që nuk do të vdesin më kurrë në kujtesën tonë.” (Blushi,f. 404) Ky është misioni i Blushit. Të shkruajë librin e vonuar por të premtuar të bashkëmbijetesës herë të dhimbshme dhe herë të harmonishme fetare në Ishull, si një doracak për vete dhe të tjerët. Një manual që përpiqet profesionalisht të shpjegojë në mënyrë simbolike dhe antropologjike se si shqiptarët praktikuan të parin krishterim dhe myslimanizëm të bashkëjetesës reale nëpërmjet trajtimit të tjetrit si të barabartë pavarësisht besimit. Dhe ngjarjet ishullore të Blushit ndodhin në të njëjtën kohë me Revolucionin Shekullarist Francez dhe atë Amerikan. Një doracak ku shpjegohet se si shqiptarët praktikuan ndoshta të parin dhe mbase fatkeqësisht të vetmin Islam të Vërtetë që mund t’i mbijetonte të gjitha kohërave në paqe dhe harmoni me Krishterimin. Islamin e PAQES ashtu siç dhe do të thotë dhe emri Islam që Blushi e shpjegon sapo hap librin (Blushi,f.9) krejt ndryshe nga Islamizmi dhe Krishterimi që predikojnë kleriku turk dhe prifti grek me qëllim që të ndërsejnë shqiptarët kundër njëri-tjetrit në emër të Zotit. Siç ndodhi në Bosnjë 18 vjet më parë. Akuzat Haxhi Qamiliste ndaj Blushit kërkojnë të deformojnë të vërtetën e madhe të librit E njëjta gjë që po ndodh edhe këto ditë nga disa islamistë integristë mediatikë në Shqipëri. Sepse për ta, njësoj si predikimet e hoxhës së turqve në libër duke synuar përçarjen predikojnë se, «Në islam nuk ka ishuj. Islami është një det i gjerë dhe i qetë në të cilin nuk mbytet ai që hyn, por ai që del jashtë.» (Blushi,f.272). Sepse për këta integresitë humbës përfundimtarë të së shkuarës (i fundmi i tyre ishte Myftiu haxhiqamilist i Tiranës Musa Qazimi 1913-1914) Shqipëria Europiane e Bashkëjetesës «nuk mund të jetë një ishull në detin» e tyre (Blushi,f.272). Shkrimet dhe akuzat e tyre të hedhura këto ditë në media të kujtojnë tespiet e Hoxhës së turqve që përshkruan Blushi në rrugët e Voskopojës. Kritikat absurde që po i bëhen Blushit këto ditë synojnë të gjëjnë përkrahës jolexues me qëllim që të “shpojnë gurët me plumb» (Blushi,f.263). Uroj që akuzat për blasfemi të këtyre ditëve të burojnë nga paaftësia apo injoranca e kritikëve letrarë të vetëshpallur si të tillë, për të kuptuar të vërtetën e madhe filozofike që ky libër i sjell jo vetëm shqiptarëve. Të vërtetën e Blushit se bashkëjetesa nuk buron nga toleranca sepse Toleranca është jo vetëm e pamjaftueshme, por edhe e rrezikshme sepse kultivon pakënaqësinë e të Toleruarit ndaj Toleruesit! Sepse kështu krijojmë kategorinë e “TOLERUESIT” që i jep të drejtën vetes të gjykojë se ka pushtetin për të toleruar të tjerët. Dhe për reaksion “I TOLERUARI” i pakënaqur për pozicionin e pamerituar inferior në të cilën vendoset mund të djegë gjithë “Voskopojën”. Sepse bashkëjetesa nuk është Tolerancë por BARAZI. Tjetri nuk tolerohet por trajtohet si i barabartë sepse ËSHTË i Barabartë. Dhe barazia buron nga sinqeriteti. Dhe sinqeriteti vetë buron nga njohja dhe debati reciprok sepse përderisa jemi vëllezër dhe jetojmë në të njëjtin qytet, kemi po aq të drejtë edhe të njohim besimin e vërtetë të njëri-tjetrit. Përderisa kemi dëshirë (siç kemi bërë në qindra vjet) t’i urojmë njëri-tjetrit festat fetare, të martohemi bashkë, të punojmë në të njëjtën zyrë dhe të shkollohemi në të njëjtat shkolla, të jetojmë në të njëjtin pallat dhe të blejmë në të njëjtin dyqan, që fëmijët tanë të luajnë bashkë në të njëjtat parqe ku dhe gjyshërit tanë të kuvendojnë në të njëjtët stola pranë tyre, na lind pra dhe e drejta për të komunikuar dhe debatuar për të vërtetat që përfaqësojmë. Këtë bën edhe ky libër. Na kujton se s’mund të bashkëjetojmë po nuk respektuam diversitetin e njëri-tjetrit si të barabartë, dhe respekti nuk është një e Dhënë Apriori sepse pastaj kthehet në Hipokrizi. Respekti i vërtetë buron nga njohja e thellë e të vërtetës së tjetrit dhe njohja e thellë prej mijëra vjetësh buron nga dialogu reciprok. Ky libër është një dialog që përpara se të etiketohet me lloj lloj frazash haxhiqamiliste duhet të analizohet në mënyrë profesionale dhe jo duke shkëputur batuta jashtë kontekstit konkret. Blushi akuzohet pa të drejtë sic u akuzua dikur edhe Papa Benedikti Akuzat e këtyre ditëve të kujtojnë akuzat e nxituara që shumë islamistë naivë i bënë 2 vjet më parë Papa Benediktit duke spekuluar me fjalë të shkëputura nga konteksti përkatës. Këto akuza qesharake u mohuan në mënyrë shumë simbolike nga Papa Benedikti i cili vetëm pak javë më pas u fal në xhaminë e Stambollit me fytyrë nga Meka, duke repsektuar kështu të gjithë botën islame ashtu siç kishte planifikuar kohë më parë. Sot Papa Benedikti është mik i madh i të gjithë elitave teologjike islamike botërore. Në atë kohë loja kundër Papës u kurdis nga korporatat antifetare të medias të cilat u hakmorrën ndaj qëndrimit të Papës kundër Fesë së Re të Konsumit dhe Egoizmit Materialist të shoqërisë postkapitaliste. Edhe këto ditë, duket sulmin absurd ndaj Blushit: për fyerje të Islamit, për injorancë historike, apo edhe me teknikën e zhvlerësimit filozofik (sepse në fund të fundit trillium artistik është) po e promovojnë underground konkurentët e tij në politikë që shohin tek Libri i Blushit modelin e ardhshëm të kategorisë politike të bashkëjetesës së sinqertë midis të barabartësh përballë tolerancës hipokrite e cila ngjiz hap pas hapi pakënaqësinë reciproke të fshehur nga injoranca e mosnjohjes së tjetrit. Të jetosh në Ishull – një doracak i mësimit të bashkëjetesës Ishulli i Blushit fillon aty ku mbaron dhe mbaron aty ku fillon si një rreth vicioz sizifian duke kryer një cikël të plotë të proçesit të riformimit të identitetit protonacional. Një rrethrrotullim rreth ishullit të premtuar që Zoti na ka dhënë. Doracaku ishullor për bashkëjetesën është një leksion bashkëkohor për të mësuar se si fetë mund të transformohen nga një gjenerator i ndarjes në identitete të kundërta në një gjenerator të identiteteve të larmishme (sepse Zoti e do larminë e botës) apo deri edhe në identitete hibride çka është edhe cështja bazë e globalizimit kulturor kontemporan. Protoglabilizmi kulturor i shqiptarëve të 300 vjetëve të shkuara lindi në një fshat proto-global ku xhamia ndërtohej përballë kishës nga i njëjti arkitekt, me emigrantë afrikanë romë që vijnë të jetojnë në mes të një fshati ku ka myslimanë, të krishterë, jobesimtarë biles edhe hebrenj. Fshati ku tradita qindravjeçare hibridizohet me kulturën moderne të kohës së vet. Ishulli i Blushit është i pari fshat protoglobal në kontekstin e kohës së vet, është një Utopi sa e Vjetër dhe e Re, e ndryshme nga ishulli Utopia i Tomas Morit dhe për më tepër më aktuale se e tija. Është Utopia Reale e bashkëjtesës së ishullarëve që kapërcen tejpërtej kufijtë ndarës për t’u bërë të gjithë anëtarë të së njëjtës familje ishullare sipas vullnetit të vetë Zotit! Sepse të gjithë janë bijë e bija të Abrahamit, stërgjyshit të vëllezërve Moisi, Jesuz (Isakut) dhe Muhamed, babait të gjithë njerëzisë! Të paktën kështu e kanë kuptuar shqiptarët sipas Blushit. Pse apo Si? Por si ndodhi që shqiptarët u bënë ishullarë? Ishin të tillë që nga fillimi? i bëri fati? U bënë apo i bënë? E dinin që ishin të tillë? Deshën të jenë të tillë? Duan? Po vetë ishulli, ishte i tillë që në fillim apo e bënë shqiptarët si utopianët e Tomas Morit? E bënë se u pëlqente të jetonin në ishull apo s’kishin alternativë tjetër mbijetese? Në fakt këto janë pyetje arkaike (aristoteliane do t’i quante Prof. Artan Fuga), të kapërcyera nga dija postmoderne e cila pyetjen PSE determinuese të gjetjes së shkakut primar të pasojave sekondare e zëvendëson me pyetjen bashkëvepruese SI(?)! Dhe këtë kategori logjike e ka shpjeguar më së miri Prof. Fuga në librin e tij të mrekullueshëm “Rrota e Mundimit”. Dhe fatmirësisht Blushi nuk e bën këtë gabim, nuk pyet Pse(?). Blushi nuk paraqet shkakun fillestar! Blushi nuk paraqet si shkaqe fillestare dhunën apo vullnetin. Blushi zëvendëson pyetjet aristoteliane PSE me pyetjet postmoderne SI(?). Sepse Pse-të riprodhojnë artificialisht vetëm vetveten, dhe përdorimi i pyetjes SI është mënyra më e mirë për t’Ju shmangur të vërtetave gënjeshtare. Blushi “merr përsipër të shpjegojë sado pak MËNYRËN SE SI stërgjyshërit a katragjyshërit tanë kanë marrë vendime në atë kohë, vendime edhe për ne sot. Pasi mënyra se si ata rezistuan, iu adoptuan një pushtimi të caktuar, jep shumë nga logjika e gjërave, të cilat ne jetojmë sot.” (çitim i Blushit në promovimin e librit në 14 Prill 2008). Prandaj edhe Blushi nuk shpjegon shkakun pse u konvertuan shqiptarët në myslimanë, as pse bashkëjetuan shqiptarët, por nën logjikat e ndryshme dhe të kundërta të kohës ai jep perceptimet tona të ndryshme mbi mënyrën se si u konvertuan dhe si bashkëjetuan shqiptarët, si mësuan të jetojnë në të njëjtin ishull dhe në të njëjtin qytet, si u gabuan dhe si u korigjuan, si mësuan të jenë fqinj, miq, të martuar, vëllezër të një gjaku. Si u gënjyen nga misionarë të huaj grekë dhe turq që i ndërsyen në përçarje dhe vëllavrasje dhe si reflektuan dhe nxorrën mësime të mëdha që na vlejnë edhe sot. Personazhet mitiko-simbolikë që efektojnë arketipin ishullor Dhe për këtë Blushi përdor një teknikë shumë të shëndetshme si nxënës shembullor i filozofisë së ishullit të bashkëjetesës. Ai nuk flet vetë. Ai nuk jep gjykime mbi të tjerët por i jep shansin të tjerëve të japin gjykimet e tyre. Gjykimet Blushi ua ka lënë personazheve mitiko-simbolike që enden në formë rituale si Odieseja (Aranit Komneini nëpër Mesdhe dhe Europë), babai i Odisesë, Sizifi vetë (Araniti Komneini me arkivol në dorë), bashkëqytetari i tij Edipi Mbret i Plakur (Araniti i plakur me Sarën e vogël për dore), apo edhe si Noe, Abraham, Moisi, Krisht dhe Muhamed në shkretëtira (gjyshi i Arianitit, Ibrahimi, Arianiti, Isaku, Sali Benishi), dhe të gjitha këto ndodhin në një SKENOGRAFI krejtësisht reale kohore dhe HISTORIKE të 1000 vjetëve të fundit pa as më të voglin difekt apo gabim (duke përfshirë në simbolikën e vet historinë e mbarë botës, të Perandorisë Kozmopolite Bizantine, të vetë popullit shqiptar, dhe sidomos të dy poleve orientale dhe oksidentale të udhëheqësisë politike shqiptare të djeshme dhe të sotme). E vërteta e Blushit është një konspekt strukturor përgjithësues historik duke i dhënë librit kështu edhe dimensionin e njohjes përgjithësuese historike. Blushi nuk flet vetë por vetëm dëgjon zërat e së shkuarës për të kuptuar realitetin e sotëm. Dëgjon zëra që vijnë nga thellësia e kohërave në vetë nënshtresat e ndërgjegjes sonë kolektive të cilat nuk e konfuzojnë, dhe as e turbullojnë. Përkundrazi ai është i qartë sepse ka fatin të dëgjojë jo thjesht një kor unik për bëmat e heronjve zyrtarë por dëgjon dhe na përcjell edhe zërat e heronjve jozyrtarë! Ata të harruarit, të Mohuarit, të cilët Blushi falë formimit të tij kulturor personal dhe familjar është në gjëndje t’i veçojë, t’i ndajë, t’i zbardhë në këtë roman. Blushi na i sjell zërat e së shkuarës epike në formën që ne shqiptarët kemi ditur të bëjmë gjithmonë: në formë rrëfenjash dhe epikash historike por këtë herë Alternative, Jozyrtare. Testamenti alternativ i të parëve tanë sipas Blushit shmang konfliktin e pashmangshëm Ishulli i Blushit është një Testament Alternativ i ngjashëm me referencat mbi papiruset e Detit të Vdekur por jo thjesht sipas teknikës komerciale të Dan Brown (në spekulimin e tij fitimprurës “Kodi Da Vinci”). Blushi nuk ka qëllim të dekonstruktojë Besimin, përkundrazi. Tregon se sa i vërtetë ka qenë ai ndër shqiptarë. Jo në një kuptim të praktikimit sinkretik por si projektim i vetë historisë sonë unike të bashkëjetesës jetëgjatë. «Të jetosh në ishull» është një Testament i të parëve tanë për ne vetë dhe vetë botën. Është një Testament Shqiptar Bibliko-Kuranor Alternativ, jo në kuptimin e një besimi tjetër apo miks por në kuptimin alternativ mbi mënyrën se si shqiptarët i lexuan Testamentet dhe e bënë historinë e tyre të Bashkë-Mbijetesës Fetare. Leximi i Blushit është një lexim kontemporan që sot po i bëjnë Testamenteve Bibliko-Kuroanore akademikët dhe teologët më të mëdhenj të planetit, që nga Papa Benedikti i Bashkëjetesës Ndërfetare e deri te teologu i madh Islamit, Imam Gazaliu (i çituar nga Arbën Xhaferri). Testamenti i të parëve tanë që Blushi përpiqet të zbardhë artistikisht në formë Romani NUK është një Testament i profecive eskatologjike hegeliane të përplasjes finale dhe të fitores së njërit qytetërim mbi tjetrin. Nuk është një profeci distopike e tipit të Spenglerit, Fukujamës dhe të famëkeqit Hantigton mbi përplasjen e pashmangshme të qytetërimeve. Fati dhe Miti Sizifian Sepse Blushi zbulon në të shkuarën tonë mitin edipo-sizifian të Kamysë të fatit të njeriut të unduar nga vetë njeriu dhe jo nga Perëndia e Fatit. Shqiptarët, qindra vjet para Kamysë, kishin zbuluar në mënyrë të ndërgjegjshme në ADNnë e fshehur të arketipit të tyre kulturor, bashkëautorësinë e miteve greke të Edipit dhe Sizifit, sipas të cilave njeriu duhet të bëjë të vetin, të njohë dhe të zotërojë, Fatin e pashmangshëm që Zoti kishte projektuar për ta. Përplasja përfundimtare përjashtuese, fitorja turqizuese e shqiptarëve apo humbja greqizuese predikohet vazhdimisht në libër nga dy polet e gjenerimit të përçarjes, si nga prifti grek ashtu edhe nga hoxha i turqve. Shqiptarët i besonin Zotit, por njëkohësisht mësuan të besojnë se Fatin e tyre duhet ta bëjnë ata vetë. Dhe sprova simbolike e rënies së Voskopojës i detyron më shumë të mësojnë. Sepse tashmë Fati i tyre ishte projektuar nga ata vetë. Sepse kështu kishte vendosur Ibrahim-Abrahami Shqiptar i Blushit. “Fatin e djemve të vet e kishte përcaktuar ai vetë” dhe jo si Abrahami i Testamenteve Bibliko-Kuranore që fatin e djemtë e vet “ndoshta e kishte përcaktuar vetë Zoti” (f. 157). Por po ashtu si në mitologjinë dhe tragjedinë greke (sipas Alfred Kamysë), si për Edipin edhe për Sizifin, kapërcimi përqafësues ndërgjegjësues që i bëjnë fatit, nuk i shmang dot ata edhe nga vuajtja e tij, po ashtu edhe personazhet e Blushit nuk i shmangen dot vuajtjes, përkundrazi, si heronj dhe si profetë të lashtë, ata vuajnë dhe prodhojnë historinë e tyre sizifiane, si në një rrotë mundimi fugiane, si mikrokozmos alternativ i vetë njerëzimit botëror. Blushi duke folur me gojën e Hanës së krishterë që i referohet Muhamedit mysliman shqiptar (që i ka kërkuar dorën për grua), dekonstrukton mitin ekzistencialist sizifian shqiptar si shprehje e arketipit ishullor konservues të vetë qytetërimit njerëzor. “Ne të gjithë jetojmë si heronj të fantazisë njerëzore... Unë jetoj si profet, Arianiti besonte se ishte Abraham, Isak Komneinit i dukej vetja si Jezu Krishti, Sali Benishi besonte se Aishja e tij i ngjante gruas së Muhamedit, Bilalit i dukej vetja si jevgu që vodhi gozhdën e kryqëzimit, Ana është e bindur se do të bëhet princeshë si Ana Komnena e vërtetë dhe Niko ndryshoi emrin që të jetojë si Paridi. Bota rri në vend sepse ne besojmë se shpirti i dikujt tjetër jeton në trupin tonë dhe kjo na bën dembelë. Bota ka mijëra vjet që nuk ndryshon sepse secili nga ne kujton se një shpirt më i ndritur do t’i tregojë rrugën e duhur. Na duket sikur ecim, por në fakt ndjekim hapat e dikujt që ka kaluar përpara nesh dhe kthehemi aty ku u nisëm.” (f.368) Shqiptarët bashkë-mbijetuan duke mbetur shqiptarë sepse “i lidhte e njëjta vatër” Këtu qëndron edhe thelbi i kuptimit të shmangies së profecisë së përplasjes përfundimatre sipas misionarit të grekëve dhe të turqve, apo sipas banorëve të Kretës që prisnin me padurim ditën që të thernin të gjithë turqit e ishullit. Përplasja “e pashmangshme” e shqiptarëve me besime “të kundërta” shmanget pikërisht sepse ata i përkisnin të njëjtës Vatër. Tek koncepti i Hajdegerit “i të qënit i lidhur me vatrën” duhet kërkuar fati që shqiptarët e bënë vetë. Në këtë koncept hajdegerian fshihet edhe fati unik i bashkëmbijetesës ndërfetare dhe kombëtare shqiptare. Tek të qënit të një vatre, pra të një gjaku, të një gjuhe, banorë të një ishulli, fshihet sipas Blushit edhe mbijetesa shqiptare që i mbijetoi fatit të përçarjes fetare alla bosnje, të projektuar nga misionarë të huaj grekë apo turq në qindra vjetë. Vetë filozofi i madh i historisë Eric Habsbaum e ka marrë rastin shqiptar të bashkëekzistencës ndërfetare si shembull historik botëror të protonacionalizmit mbifetar. Shembull që ka detyruar në rivlerësimin e vetë konceptit akademik përgjithësues “protonacionalizëm” në nivel botëror si në origjinat e tij fetare ashtu edhe thjesht gjuhësore. Dhe Hosbaum i referohet pikërisht Sami Frashërit të 150 vjetëve më parë i cili çitohet të kenë thënë: “Të gjithë ne jemi një fis i vetëm, një familje e vetme: jemi të një gjaku e të një gjuhe”. (“Kombet dhe nacionalizmi që nga 1780-a”, Erik Hobsbaum, Sh.B.Toena, 1996, f.53) Këtu e merr edhe origjinën metafora e familjes ishull të Ibrahimit sipas Blushit, që fsheh edhe alkiminë e formulës së bashkëmbijetesës ndërfetare shqiptare: Shqiptarët vërtet kishin fe, emra dhe etikë fetare të ndryshme por ata në radhë të parë ishin vëllezër të një gjaku, ishin bij të të njëjtit atë, ishin rritur dhe ushqyer pranë të njëjtës vatër, dhe natyrisht që flisnin të njëjtën gjuhë. Ishulli i shqiptarëve të Blushit nuk fetishizoi dallimet fetare por përkundrazi të përbashkëtat e Testamenteve Bibliko-Kuranore duke projektuar që në gjenezë lindjen e një kombi me dy fe të ndryshme, me personalitet të dyfishtë, por me identitet të njëjtë të të parëve tanë. “Shtëpia është bërë si ty, i kishte thënë Sara Ibrahimit…: ti ke dy fe, dy emra dhe dy gra në trup. (f.321) Ndaj dhe bijtë e Ibrahim-Abrahamit Shqiptar e respektuan besimin e të vëllait duke e debatuar pafundësisht që në origjinë dhe njohën të ndryshmen dhe të njëjtën duke e ditur kështu përse duhet respektuar Tjetri. Jo thjesht sepse ky ishte mendimi i “Tjetrit”, por sepse arrinin të kuptonin arsyet se Pse tjetri besonte në fenë e tij. Këtë e kuptonin sipas Blushit në lojërat dhe debatet e moderuara nga gjysëm hebrenja Sara, përfaqësuese e origjinës së përbashkët të të gjitha besimeve monoteiste. Paradigma e ishullit Brenda ishullit Metafora e ishullit të Blushit është një metaforë rrethore e cila i mbivendoset vetvetes si rrathët dantesk të Ferrit apo të Parajsës në varësi të ritualit të mësimit të bashkëmbijetesës dhe të evolucionit të vetë historisë blushiane. Ishujt i mbivendosen njëri tjetrit në një formë shumë artistike dhe antropologjike duke respektuar radhën e kalimit nga një ishull më i vogël drejt një ishulli më të madh. Nga ishulli i brendshëm i Ibrahimit kalohet në mënyrë projektuese drejt Familjes-Ishull dhe familja-ishull projekton rreth vetes një Fshat – Ishull brenda të cilit projektohet një mit që nuk është: Voskopoja e vërtetë. Ajo që ne nuk e njohim sepse nuk duam. Sepse i ikim si të ishte një ëndërr e frikshme duke harruar se aty fshihet mësimi i madh, final sipas autorit. Ishulli i brendshëm i Ibrahimit-Abraham Ishulli i Blushit fillon tek harmonia e brendëshme e ishullarit të parë. Ibrahimit. Atij i pëlqen emri Ibrahim sepse Ibrahim do të thotë Abraham. Emri i tij i dyfishtë lexohet nga ai jo si një mur ndarës por si urë komunikimi me tjetrin: «ti mund të më thërrasësh Abraham» i thotë Anës, gruas së tij kristiane. Ky është një detaj thelbësor i vetë ishullit të tij të brendshëm që projektohet në të gjithë ishujt e tjerë që formohen rreth tij. Ai nuk fetishizon dallimin por përkundrazi: të përbashkëtën. Kjo është baza nga ku mund të fillojë bashkëjetesa e vështirë në shtëpi. Dhe Blushi si në një udhëtim dantesk lëviz nga njëri rrath në tjetrin duke ndaluar sa herë del në breg të ishullit të radhës, nga ku tregon se si shqiptarët mësuan notin e mbijetesës. Ishulli i familjes së Gruas shqiptare Familja ishullore e Ibrahimit mëson mbijetesën hap pas hapi. Dhe guri i themelit, dhe këtu qëndron një zbulim i madh i Blushit, është GRUAJA, NËNA SHQIPTARE. Në asnjë vlerësim të derisotëm nuk është përcaktuar kaq thellë dhe kaq fuqishëm kjo e vërtetë kaq e madhe dhe historikisht kaq e vërtetë. Nëna shqiptare “kishte vendosur barazi mes dy feve nën një çati, gjë që profetët, bashkë me gjithë të urtët e të fortët e botës, nuk ia kishin arritur dot akoma.” Këtu projektohet bashkëmbijetesa e shqiptarëve. Në familjen ishull. Një familje e përzier. Myslimane dhe e krishterë. Sipas standartit unik shqiptar në Ballkan, të sanksionuar edhe në të drejtën kanunore, burrat myslimanë martoheshin me gra të krishtera duke vendosur që fëmijët e paslindur të ndaheshin në djem myslimanë dhe vajza të krishtera, duke krijuar kështu një raport ndërfetar në radhë të parë brenda familjes. Martesat ndërfetare shqiptare janë mësimi i parë i madh i shqiptarëve për të gjithë. Aty u brumos bashkëjetesa. Nga Gruaja Shqiptare duke iu dhënë dashuri të gjithëve njësoj. Ky është mësimi që mëson Blushi nëpërmjet refektimit të Muhamedit shqiptar. “Marin Kurilën do ta kisha detyruar të martohej me Aishen. Kjo është e vetmja mënyrë që grindjet mes të krishterëve dhe myslimanëve të qetësohen sepse fëmijët janë të përbashkët dhe ata e ruajnë paqen brenda. Fshati shpëtoi kur Arianiti iku, sepse ai nuk do të lejonte që vajzat e krishtera të martoheshin me burra myslimanë. Po të ishte ai në fshat, babai nuk do të ishte martuar me Sarën dhe nuk do të ishte zbutur. Ne, djemtë e tij, do ishim myslimanë të egërsuar dhe të gatshëm për t’u hakmarrë duke menduar se po jetojnë në një fshat ku na është ndaluar ajo që i lejohet të tjerëve, siç mendonte Sali Benishi. Shqiptarët kanë vetëm një zgjidhje: të martohen të krishterët me myslimanë që të shmangim Voskopojën.” (f.343 – 344) Këtu dështojnë edhe misionari grek dhe ai turk sepse shqiptarët mësuan. Mësuan nga gruaja dhe nëna shqiptare. Fshati ishullor Dhe kështu asimilohen dhe riformohen njëkohësisht pak nga pak ishujt prej njëri tjetrit, Ibrahimi me familjen, familja me fshatin, duke e rikthyer përsëri fshatin pas shumë dhimbjesh, plagësh, sëmundjesh dhe braktisjesh në një komunitet plural normal krushqish, miqësish dhe mërish të reja, si dikur. Dikush vjen, një tjetër ikën, një tjetër lind. Kështu ndërtohet edhe xhamia përballë kishës nga e njëjta familje arkitektësh ku si kisha edhe xhamia janë si kostume të qepura sipas trupit të vetë shqiptarëve. Jo madhështore, sepse ashtu shqiptari do të ndihej i vogël para tyre, por aq sa është dhe ashtu siç është vetë besimtari shqiptar. Blushi na e paraqet kulturën e fshatit të përzier mysliman dhe të krishterë si një kulturë hibride ku komuniteti bashkëvepron dhe ndërvepron në formë komplementare duke zbehur diferencat fetare dhe duke forcuar lidhjet familjare. Ibrahimi mysliman shkon në kishë dhe përpiqet të shërojë nga kolera të krishterët, Ana e krishterë kujdeset për mbarëvajtjet e riteve myslimane të të shoqit, i biri i krishterë i Naum Shytës nga Pleshishti ndërton xhami (siç ka ndërtuar në të vërtetë edhe kështjellat e bektashiut Ali Pasha i Tepelenës), etj. etj. Vetë shtëpia e myslimanit Abraham vendoset në një proçes të vazhdueshëm hibridizimi në formë dhe përmbajtje. Një shtëpi myslimane, ku myslimani ndërton me vështirësi tavolina dhe karrike europiane, ku gatimi është i përzier, oksidental dhe oriental, aty mësohet si lojë edhe mitologjia e lashtë ballkanase. Vetë Sara me origjinë ebrehe sjell kulturën e perëndimit e cila bashkëjeton me kulturën orientale. Muhamedi, bir i Abrahamit kërkon të martohet me Hanën e vjetër kristiane pa i kërkuar të ndërrojë fe por ndërkohë shtëpinë e krishterë ia kthen në xhami. Dhe ky hibridizim nuk bazohet mbi superioritetin e më të fortit apo dominimin e shumicës. Është një hibridizim në fillim i vështirë dhe i dhimbshëm (siç ishte edhe pushtimi) por pak nga pak pësimet bëhen mësime dhe proçesi bëhet i natyrshëm dhe ndodh hap pas hapi në mirëkuptim. Ky është leksioni i Blushit! Më i rëndësishëm se vetë hibridizimi është proçesi i hibridizimit që na kujton konceptin e Nestor Garcia Canclini, sociolog i famshëm kontemporan i cili e vlerëson vetë mënyrën se si realizohet proçesi i hibridizimit si më i rëndësishëm se vetë hibridizimi. Ky është leksioni mbi bashkëjetesën globale. Filozofia e Ishullit Kështu u ribë vetë Shqipëria. Një komb-rrënojë (siç e quan Ismail Kadare në «Vizitë në Kështjellën Grac») i cili u ngrit me vështirësi mbi gërmadhat që vetë shkaktoi. Një komb që i lejoi vetes rrënimin për të mos i lejuar vetes përçarjen fetare, që me siguri do t’i sillte asimilimin nëpërmjet turqizimit dhe helenizimit. Shqiptarët zgjodhën “higjenën e injorancës” si profilaksi ndaj sëmundjes së asimilimit turqizues apo helenizues. Dhe kush më mirë se vetë Blushi mund ta predikojë si profet filozofinë e vet në gojën e një Isaku shqiptar që i drejtohet shqiptarëve kristianë që prej qindravjetësh përpiqeshin pa sukses për pavarësi nga pushtimi turk duke mos bërë dot dallimin midis turqve dhe myslimanëve shqiptarë: «Ju jetoni në ishull pa e ditur... Ishullarët janë njerëz të vetmuar dhe vetmia i ka bërë të mendojnë. Ata kanë vetëm një qëllim: se si të shpëtojnë ishullin e tyre nga stuhitë dhe pushtuesit. Për t’ia arritur kësaj, ata përdorin çdo dredhi dhe kur dredhitë nuk pijnë ujë përdorin luftën. Por lufta është arma e fundit që përdorin pasi i kanë ofruar të huajve paqen, qetësinë, strehimin dhe mënyrën e tyre të jetesës. Ka shumë udhëtarë që thonë se njerëzit e ishujve janë mikpritës. Në fakt, kjo është një dredhi që ata e kanë përsosur në mijëra vjet për të shpëtuar atë pak tokë që kanë nga piratët. Ishullarët kanë një rregull. Ata i pranojnë të huajt dhe njerëzit që vijnë nga deti vetëm në qoftë se këta mësojnë notin. Pas notit ata u mësojnë të huajve peshkimin, pastaj i tregojnë si të ndërtojnë barka dhe anije, pastaj se si të gatuajnë peshkun, pastaj se si të ngrenë diga për të zbutur egërsinë e detit që kafshon ishullin, pastaj se si të presin gjatë dimrit duke u ushqyer me durim dhe pastaj sesi gjatë verës të ruajnë ushqim edhe për dimrin tjetër. Kur i huaji i ka mësuar të gjitha këto, ai pa e kuptuar është bërë një ishullar. Dhe ky ishullari i ri, pa e kuptuar ka vetëm një qëllim: se si të ruajë të pavarur ishullin e vet duke përdorur mjeshtërinë që të tjerët i mësuan atij. Voskopoja është një ishull i krishterë, i cili i ka shpëtuar deri sot pushtimit duke përdorur këto dredhi.» «E di që ju duket e pamundur dhe e padenjë, por unë shoh që tani ditën kur myslimanët do luftojnë për të mbrojtur kishat tona. Fëmijët e tyre do të jenë ngrohur si zogjtë nën lëvozhgën e vezëve të pashkës dhe në verë kryqet e kishave do t’u bëjnë hije pleqve të përvëluar nga vapa. Le të mendojnë se Islami i tyre i ngroh si një jorgan, por unë jam i bindur se krishterimi ynë i begatë do t’u duket si një jastëk, mbi të cilin koka çlodhet duke parë ëndërra të bukura me bollëk dhe lumturi. Myslimanët e Voskopojës janë akoma si të huajt në ishull. Janë të egër, janë të hutuar dhe të uritur. Vetëm një gjë nuk mund ta pranojnë ata: të kthehen prapa duke rrezikuar të zhyten në thellësitë dhe pabesitë e detit. Në qoftë se u jep për të ngrënë, i jep një strehë dhe i mëson notin, ata do të zbuten dhe do të punojnë për të pasur ato që ne i kemi dhe që ata nuk i kanë, sepse nuk mund t’i sillnin me vete nëpër det.» «Por ka edhe diçka tjetër. Myslimanët e Voskopojës janë shqiptarë siç jemi edhe ne. … Ata janë myslimanë, por akoma nuk janë turq. Në qoftë se ne i zbojmë shqiptarët myslimanë nga qyteti ata do të shkojnë te turqit dhe të gjithë bashkë do të vijnë dhe do na zbojnë ne na nga Voskopoja. Kjo do të ishte një luftë e humbur. Kështu kanë gabuar shumë burra të mençur përpara nesh, pa e kuptuar se duke i quajtur turq shqiptarët myslimanë, në fakt, i kanë hedhur ata si armë në duart e turqve. Me ato duar turqit kanë luftuar dhe kanë pushtuar fshatrat dhe qytetet tona. Në të vërtetë shqiptarët kanë luftuar kundër shqiptarëve dhe njëra palë besonte se luftonte kundër turqve, ndërsa pala tjetër ngushëllohej se luftonte kundër grekëve. Kësisoj nuk ka mbetur asnjë pëllëmbë Shqipëri dhe kujtdo që fitonte i thuhej se fitoi si turk dhe kujtdo që humbte i thuhej se humbi ngaqë ishte grek. Voskopoja nuk është një ishull ku turqit luftojnë me grekët. Voskopoja është një tokë ku shqiptarët akoma nuk kanë arsye të luftojnë me shqiptarët.» PJESA E DYTE Dekonstruksioni i Arketipit të Prijësit Kreshnik dhe Princit Martir Një analizë krahasimore midis modelit të udhëheqësisë në Eposin e Kreshnikëve dhe në Librin e Ben Blushit “Të jetosh në Ishull” 1000 vjet pas Krishtit dhe 1000 vjet para se Blushi të shkruante romanin “Të jetosh në Ishull”, diku në Bjeshkë, një bari i ri, u bëri pa dashje një të mirë Zanave të maleve të cilat deshën t’ia shpërblejnë. "- Ne jemi zana Muj…! Na thuaj tani, o Muj, çkërkon të të japim ne për të mirën që na bëre? A do forcë, Muj? A do luftë të luftosh? A do mall e gjë? A do dije? A do gjuhë? Kërko ç’të duash e ne do të të japim. Ja ç’u thotë Muji zanave: - Mua, moj zana të bardha, më kanë halë në sy barinjtë e tjerë. Më ngacmojnë, moj zana, më bien në qafë. A e keni në dorë të më bëni të fortë, që t’I mun të gjithë? - Vetëm kaq do, Muj? - KAQ.” (“Tregime të moçme shqiptare”, të mbledhura dhe përshtatura nga Mitrush Kuteli).'' Kjo është historia e zgjedhjes së jetës së Mujit, Kreshnikut më të famshëm shqiptar. Midis 3 alternativave të pushtetit, PASURISË (“mall e gjë”), DIJES (“dije” dhe “gjuhë”), dhe FORCËS (“forcë” dhe “luftë”), Bariu i Maleve Muj zgjedh këtë të fundit, dhe vetëm “kaq”! Pse Muji zgjodhi të bëhet Kreshnik Në një referat që kam mbajtur në një Universitet Veror në 2002 në Vlorë, tek ky fragment i Eposit të Kreshnikëve e kam nisur përpjekjen time për zbërthimin e arketipit psikologjik të prijësit shqiptar. Muji refuzon “mall e gjë” Interpretimi im bazohej në pretendimin se Muji e refuzon Pasurinë e cila është shprehje e posedimit dhe të trashëgimit “mbi mall e gjë” dhe natyrshëm edhe mbi njerëzit që varen nga kjo pasuri sepse ai nuk sheh tek titujt pasuror, respektin dhe vlerësimin që i mungon nga bashkëfshatarët dhe bashkëmoshatarët. Sepse nga “të qënit i pasur” nuk buronte respekti i duhur e për më pak vetë autoriteti si shprehje e pushtetit në fshatin pastoral të bashkësisë fisnore. Kështu pra refuzohet një Titull Pronësie, që unë e kam intepretuar edhe si refuzim të një Titulli Feudal sipas standarteve të mesjetës së hershme apo edhe të drejtës kanunore të fiseve shqiptare që fshiheshin në male për të përballuar dyndjet sllave. Muji refuzon Dijen Po ashtu Muji refuzon edhe Dijen! Dija është sipas logjikës së kohës, “virtu” e Të Urtëve, të cilët nuk mund të ishin të rinj por pleq “flokëbardhë” që kishin mbetur të gjallë, dmth nuk ishin vrarë në përleshje çetash apo duele, njerëz pra që kishin ditur t’i mbijetonin sfidave të kohës pa u përballur me to, duke i qëndruar anash rrezikut, ndaj edhe përbënin një bazë të mirë njohjeje të alternativës së mbijetesës. Ata mund të ishin “Të Urtë” edhe sepse në moshën aktive kishin ndenjur “Urtë”! Pra nuk kishin qenë trima të marrë në rini, (ç’ka mund të interpetoheshin edhe si frikacakë) por që për bagazhin e njohjes dhe eksperiencës që kishin krijuar si dëshmitarë jetëgjatë mbi bëmat trimërore të të tjerëve, ishin dhe i vetmi burim i mirë këshillash të urta. Sepse kishin qenë dëshmitarë gjakftohtë të bëmave të trimave të tjerë vetvrasës gjaknxehtë dhe dritëshkurtër, sëmundje e gjthë racës sonë po t’i referohemi objektivitetit të relativizmit kulturor të Durhamit apo reflektimit akademik të Konicës së madh. Sepse “Muji i Urtë” nuk mund t’i zgjidhte kurrsesi problemet e veta (të paktën jo derisa të plakej). Muji zgjedh të bëhet Kreshnik Ndaj dhe Muji i varfër i cënuar në nder dhe sedër nga mungesa e respektit bashkëmoshatar, zgjedh vetëm FORCËN, nga e cila buron edhe Zgjidhja e të gjitha problemeve të tij, probleme konkrete të cilat kërkojnë edhe zgjidhje urgjente. Ato janë probleme të çastit por në një vend ku koha s’lëviz (koha pastorale) çasti është i përhershëm dhe kthehet në përhershmëri. Por Muji nuk është budalla dhe as dritëshkurtër. Ai është politikani i parë i kohës së vet. Ai zgjedh forcën sepse forca i jep atij respektin, autoritetin, pushtetin, një çetë të tërë, e cila di si të sigurojë si plaçkë lufte dhe “mall dhe gjë”. Kreshniku është i Dënuar të fitojë gjithmonë Por Muji duke zgjedhur Forcën humbet qetësinë, sepse tashmë është në gadishmëri lufte ditë e natë, me Diell e Hënë, për t’u ndeshur me dëshirë e pa dëshirë me lloj lloj sfidash të cilat i humbasin qetësinë. Sepse autoriteti, dmth pushteti pastoral i Mujit varet dhe buron vetëm nga aftësia e tij për të fituar çdo betejë a duel. Nëse humb, nëse vdes, nëse bën paqe, i humbet të gjitha sepse një tjetër “trim mbi trimat” do t’i zinte kështu vendin, do t’i marrë emrin e Kreshnikut, lavdinë, respektin, autoritetin, pushtetin pastoral. Dhe Muji kështu, i vetëm apo me gjithë çetë, përpunon dhe perfeksionon strategjitë dhe teknikat e suksesit, trimërore apo dinakërore, luftarake apo pragmatiste, ngrin dhe shkrin aleanca, me vetëm një qëllim: fitoren e domosdoshme nga e cila varet vetë ekzistenca. Ai s’mund të bëjë Paqe sepse paqja është vdekje, vetvrasje e autoritetit trimëror, dmth e vetë pushtetit të prijësit sepse dikush tjetër do t’a prishte atë paqe për ti zënë vendin e Heroit. Dhe siç e dimë nga mitologjia e kreshnikëve, Muji dhe meshkujt e tjerë të vatrës së tij, janë të Dënuar të fitojnë çdo sfidë për duel a luftë. Muji jeton me paranojën se ai mund të përfundojë përsëri aty në anonimitetin e dikurshëm të lëndinave malore të përçmimit duke iu qarë përsëri zanave të ndërgjegjes së tij: “Më ngacmojnë, moj zana, më bien në qafë”. Muji, protopolitikani i parë dhe protoelektorati i tij Muji, protopolitikani i parë kishte mësuar se protoelektorati i tij pastoral do t’ia njohë dhe do t’ia respektojë autoritetin e pushtetit për aq kohë sa ai është fitues. Ndaj dhe Muji nuk zgjodhi “ofertën e pushtetit” të një titulli pronësie feudale dhe as atë të “Të Urtit” sepse nuk sheh tek këto dy oferta, kërkesën, përgjigjen, pranimin nga ana e komunitetit pastoral. Dhe Bariu i Maleve, Muji Legjendar zgjodhi forcën për vete dhe të tjerët, pushtet që i njihet dhe i respektohet në një mijë vjet çka vërteton se ka pasur Të Drejtë! Zanat e Mujit dhe Zanat e Blushit E bëra këtë persihatje dekontruktuese kaq të gjatë dhe kaq spekulative sepse në këto tre tipe autoriteti: • Autoriteti që buron nga trashëgimia e titujve Feudal • Autoriteti atij që buron nga Urtësia • Autoriteti që buron nga e drejta e më të Fortit lëviz e gjithë drama e raportit të arketipeve të pushtetit në Romanin “Të jetosh në Ishull” të Ben Blushit. TRE Zanat e Mujit në këtë Roman zëvendësohen nga TRE perëndeshat e Paridit, nga TRE femrat që i lënë pasardhës Arianitit apo edhe nga TRE gratë e Sali Benishit. Po ti referohemi mitologjisë greke sipas Blushit , midis TRE perëndeshave të Olimpit (f.165), Paridi nuk zgjodhi ofertën e Herës për t’u bërë Mbret i botës, as ofertën e Athinës që t’i fitonte të gjitha luftërat por zgjodhi ofertën shkatërrimtare të Afërditës për t’u martuar me më të bukurën e botës, Helenën! Dhe Hera dhe Athina u hakmorrën duke mos lënë gur mbi dhe në Trojë. Po ashtu siç vetë Spartani Sali Benishi hakmerret ndaj Trojës dhe Spartës së tij, sepse në Voskopojë qëndrojnë edhe Paridët që i cënojnë Aishen e re por të pakënaqur, po aty qëndrojnë ata që e fyejnë, e lidhin, e burgosin, e përbuzin, sepse në të njëjtin ishull Voskopojë ndodhet edhe Sparta edhe Troja e tij ku i cënohen publikisht autoriteti, nderi, i gjithë “viri” burrëror. Ndërsa Princi mëkatar Arianit që endet nëpër kohë e botë, në fund abdikon nga froni mbretëror i fshatit të tij dhe 2 grave që i sollën në jetë pasardhës të ligjshëm e të paligjshëm, duke zgjedhur të mërgojë për t’u prehur pranë “nxehtësisë” që i jep perëndesha e tij e Ditur e Shebës. PRIJËSI, PRINCI DHE I URTI 3 dimensionet e Arketipit të udhëheqësisë Udhëheqësia e Ishullit lëviz midis arketipeve që burojnë nga zgjedhja alternative e 3 ofertave të Kreshnikut Muj: • Forcë, • Tituj Pasuror apo • Urtësi. Arketipi i heronjve formohet dhe riformohet nëpërmjet kristalizimit të tre tipeve kontradiktore të udhëheqësisë midis Kreshnikut, Princit dhe Të Urtit! Ky i fundit futet në mes të dy të parëve atëhere kur fundi që po afron mund të jetë vdekjeprurës dhe final për të gjithë. Dimensioni i Kreshnikut Dimensioni i Kreshnikut, Prijësit Fitimtar formohet si një arketip rural pastoral kreshnikësh që lëviz që nga: - SKËNDERBEU ambicioz (nipi i Pal Katriotit të fshatit Kastër), - te IBRAHIMI kokëfortë që fiton autoritet në fshat pas rrënimit të pushtetit të Arianitit pas “tradhëtisë” së të birit, - MARIN KURILA karizmatik dhe pragamtist - te SALI BENISHI hakmarrës - e deri te ALI PASHAI hajdut e i pabesë. Kur i lexon këta personazhe blushian të kujtohet Kreshniku i maleve bartës i psikologjisë pastorale, Despoti me formim Oriental, Fitimtari i gërmadhës që vet shkakton, Totalitari, Pragmatist parimesh e aleancash që lëvizin siç lëviz temperatura gjeopolitike. Okelio e arketipit të kreshnikut sipas Blushit është pretendimi i Ali Pashë Tepelenës i cili e kthen gjithë Shqipërinë e tij në një Ishull të vetin sepse “Nuk ka perandori pa ishuj... Unë dua një ishull ku të qeveris si mysliman dhe të jetoj si i krishterë”. Dimensioni i Princit Nga ana tjetër kemi dimensionin e PRINCIT opozitar apo i legjitimuari nga vetë Zoti kur humbet mbështetjen nga njerëzit. Ky dimension shtrihet në Romanin e Blushit që nga: - GJERGJ ARIANIT KOMNEINI me gjak blu që rikërkon kurorën që i ka “grabitur” Kreshniku Skënderbe, - stërnipi i tij ARIANIT KOMNEINI që abdikohet kur pushtetin në fshat ia merr i biri hakmarrës që myslimanizohet apo “shqiptari i vërtetë”, fshatari kokëfortë Ibrahim me ndihmën e bandave të hajdutëve të Ali Pashasë, - MARIN KURILA që legjitimohet nga vetë Kryqi (kur humbet votat pavarësisht politikës së tij të re të ndryshimit). Në fakt këto dimensione nuk janë të ndara nga njëri tjetri, përkundrazi ato shkrihen vazhdimisht në njëra tjetrën në varësi të cilës anë të ylberit pozitë-opozitë i çon fati. Dimensioni i Të Urtit Dimensioni i tretë dhe më i rëndësishëm është ai i TË URTIT, që shfaqet bashkë me Voskopojën (sepse është produkt i saj) dhe përfaqësohet nga profeti ISAK KOMNEIN që sakrifikohet për të mos sjellë gjakderdhje. Dhe më pas, nën gjurmët dhe historinë e tij shfaqet profeti tjetër, i Urti MUHAMED, i biri i Ibrahamit, i cili mëson për vete dhe të tjerët urtësinë e bashkëjetesës. Raporti Kreshnik-Martir Konfliktualiteti i brendshëm arketipik Kreshnik – Princ që në rastin më të të dallueshëm shfaqet ne librin e Blushit në raportin konkurencial midis Skënderbeut dhe Arianitit, ka një përqasje shumë interesante me raportin që vë në dukje Eric Fromm (të analizuar nga Arbër Xhaferri në 2003) midis heroit homerik apo kreshnikut gjerman dhe martirit kristian në mesjetën e hershme. Duke pasur parasysh se kalimi arketipik nga Kreshniku te Martiri është shprehje e vetë konvertimit të Europës në një territor besimtarësh të vërtetë kristian, rasti i raportit të Blushit të mesjetës së vonët të fitores permanente të Kreshnikut mbi Martirin tregon pikërisht arsyen e dështimit të udhëheqësisë shqiptare. Personazhet blushianë që i përkasin dimensionit arketipik të Kreshnikut sillen si Heronj të lashtë, ndërsa personazhet që i afrohen dimensionit arketipik të Princit, sillen si Heronj të Martirizuar për hir të idealit kristian. Analiza e Fromit për raportin HERO - MARTIR “Filozofi i njohur austro-amerikan Eric Fromm në librin e tij “Të kesh apo të jesh” shtron një pyetje provokative: “A u kristianizua vallë Evropa”? Në vazhdim të kësaj pyetje ai konstatonte se “me gjithë përgjigjet pozitive, analiza më e afërt tregon se konvertimi i Evropës në krisheterizëm ishte i rrejshëm dhe se, në rastin më të mirë mund të flitet për krishterizim të pjesshëm, prej shekullit 12-të deri në atë 16-të dhe se para dhe pas kësaj periudhe konvertimi ka qenë vetëm ideologji, pak a shumë një nënshtrim ndaj kishës”. Gjatë kësaj periudhe kisha u përpoq të zbatojë parimet kristiane që kishin të bënin me pronën, çmimet, ndihmën ndaj të varfërve etj. Frommi, në vazhdim të analizës së tij konstaton se heroi kristian ishte martiri, ngaqë në atë periudhë, ngjashmëria si në traditën judaike, qëllimi më sublim ishte flijimi i jetës për Zotin, ose për të afërmin. Martiri është concept diametralisht i kundërt me heroin pagan që buron nga tradita helene apo gjermane. Qëllimi i heroit është pushtimi, fitorja, destruksioni, plaçkitja, krenaria, pushteti, fama… heroi pagan me endje vdes në fushën e betejës. Iliada e Homerit e glorifikon këtë tipar të heroit. Aktualisht ky concept i heroit vazhdon të glorifikohet në traditën e re evropiane, në lojërat olimpike. Nga ana tjetër në kulturën kristiane vendin e lojërave olimpike e zënë tablotë e vuajtjeve të Jezu Krishtit. (Fetë dhe qytetërimet në mijëvjeçarin e ri – rasti i Shqipërisë , Konferencë Kombëtare, Tiranë 14-15 Nëntor, 2003, Qëndra Shqiptare për të Drejtat e Njeriut) Fitorja e Kreshnikut pastoral mbi Martirin Kristian Feudal Në këtë logjikë mund të kuptohet edhe baza e dobët e krishterë e shqiptarëve të kohës të cilët ishin akoma të varur nga heronjtë mitologjik të tipit Muj apo Gjergj Elelz Ali të ngjashëm me heronjtë homerik apo kreshnik gjermanë. Humbja e Princit përballë Kreshnikut mund të kuptohet edhe në logjikën e bazës së dobët të krishterë, çka e bën edhe determinante dështimin e Komneinëve të Blushit. Duke pasur parasysh hyrjen në trojet shqiptare të Islamit bashkë me pushtimin otoman, të shoqëruar edhe me rënien dhe dobësimin e autoritetit kishtar (sipas dokumenteve historikë të kohës), është i kuptueshme favorizimi i Heroit Kreshnik alla Skënderbe mbi Martirin feudal kristian alla Komnein. Është një fakt i historik i çituar nga gjyshi i Ben Blushit, Dhimitër Shuteriqi, që në këngët e vjetra epike të ruajtura deri më sot, kujton këngën për Gjorg Golemin e Arianëtve Komnein, dhe gjurmën e Kalit të tij, si një mit që populli i zonës i referohej si Shën Gjergjit, Martirit që mundi Kuçedrën. Humbja e Martirit e gjen ngushëllimin pikërisht tek mbrojtja e idealit kristian duke u bërë kështu një faktor real i rrezikut të përplasjes fetare si përpjekje e dëshpëruar për të ruajtur pushtetin dhe trashëgiminë që me logjikën e trimërisë dhe me anashkalimin apo përdorimin pragmatik të idealeve fetare Heroi Kreshnik ia kishte marrë. Por këtu s’duhet harruar se ceshja e petkut prej martiri (njësoj si Marin Kurila vesh pelerinën me kryq) është më tepër një akt politik që fsheh thellësinë po aq kreshnike të modelit të Martirit, për të kompensuar dështimin e përplasjes me Kreshnikun zyrtar. Sali Benishi i Blushit sillet edhe ai si një martir pavarësisht thelbit kreshnik trimëror malesh në të ri. Por gjithsesi ia vlen të citojmë disa pasazhe nga historia e Marin Kurilës së Blushit që ngjajnë shumë të njohura me eksperiencën shqiptare të Tranzicionit apo të vendosjes së Komunizmit në Shqipëri ku armët e luftës zëvendësohen nga karizma dhe demagogjia për trimëri që s’kanë ndodhur): Prijësi karizmatik me mentalitet pastoral mund të bëj Princin! Marin Kurila «i përqafonte pleqtë dhe i ledhatonte fëmijët e vegjël që filluan t’i kërkojnë prindërve që t’i vishnin si ai» (f.215). «Ai do t’i hiqte taksat për të varfërit dhe do t’i detyronte tregatrët të paguanin më shumë para për të ndërtuar azile për pleqtë dhe spitale të reja për të sëmurët» (f.214). «Djemtë e lagjes së armëtarëve shkonin në shkollë me shallet e kuq të Kurilës në qafë dhe i mburreshin shokëve nga lagjet e tjera për forcën dhe trimërinë e tij. Burrat flisnin për Marinin dhe gratë kishin kureshtje për të parë se si vishej dhe si fliste. Marini filloi të shkonte pasditeve në lagjet e tjera dhe kur takonte njerëzit u thosh se ai ishte mbrojtësi i voskopojës dhe se kur të zgjidhej në këshill, qyteti do ndryshonte, shkollat do shtoheshin, dhe do të kishte rregull. Do t’i përzë të gjithë hajdutët, të papunët dhe dembelët nga ky qytet» (f.216). Këto slogane ngjajnë mjaft të njohura në veshët tanë dhe po aq edhe vetë shkatërrimi i Voskopojës dhe eksodi i saj si të kishte ndodhur në 1991 apo 1997! Marini «ishte bërë mjeshtër i fjalimeve përpara turmave, të cilat e dëgjonin me gojë hapur. Një ditë kur ai po fliste, një burrë, që më vonë u mor vesh se ishte vënë nga vetë Kurila dhe ishte shok bande me të, thirri: Marin Kurila duhet të bëhet kryetar i qytetit.» (f.216) Ky moment është shumë i domosdoshëm për të bërë më të kuptueshme fitoren arketipike të Kreshnikut në ruajtjen e një modeli udhëheqësie historike ndër shqiptarë. Demitizimi Komnein i Skënderbeut sipas modelit arketipik Dhe përqasja historike e Blushit është e shkëlqyer. Çdokush që ka lexuar ca libra shkolle gjen tek arketipi i Kreshnikut Skënderbeu alla Gjergj Elez Ali e Muj bashkë fitoren mbi Bajlozin paçka se kulla i kthehet në gërnmadhë dhe familja e mbetur vdes bashkë me të, por ngushëllimi është lavdia e blirit që mbin mbi varr në formën e legjendave dhe këngëve heroike pa fund. Po ashtu ai që ka lexuar edhe literaturë të përjashtuar shkollore, gjen tek arketipi i Arianitëve Komnein motive të humbjes së shqiptarëve në shekuj. Motive të forta të humbjes së vërtetë kundër turqve sepse Arianitët Komneinët shqiptarë me gjak blu, Despotë të Despotatit të Epirit (Shqipërisë duke përfshirë edhe Janinën) që në shekullin XI me shumë oshilacione hypje dhe zbritje nga froni, pretendentë të vetë Fronit të Kostandinopojës, ishin të parët që i shpallën luftë Turqve 11 vjet para ardhjes së Skënderbeut dhe ishin të vetmit përfaqësues të Krishterimit të Arbërit në të gjitha oborret mbretërore të Europës. Besnikëria e tyre ndaj Perëndimit ishte ku e ku më e besueshme se lojërat e Prijësit të ri të Shqiptarëve, nipit të Pal Kastriotit posedues të vetëm dy fshatrave të Mirditës, nxënësit dhe dhëndërrit të Arianitit! Por kur Skënderbeu kërkoi të shfronësojë të gjithë Princërit trashëgimtarë të Shqipërisë që nga Komneinët, Dukagjinët, Balshajt, Muzakajt e Topiajt, nëpërmjet unifikimit politik dhe ushtarak të mbretërisë së Arbrit ai humbi mbështetjen dhe legjitimitetin brenda dhe kërkoi suport jashtë duke veshur si Marin Kurila kryqin e Krishterimit. Princërit qindravjeçarë të Shqipërisë nuk pranonin që të nipit të fshatarit Pal Kastrioti, që vetëm dy fshatra në Mirditë zotëronte 50 vjet më parë, t’i kalonin titujt e pronësisë feudale qindravjeçare. Dhe këtu buron mungesa e legjitimitetit dhe besimit që sjell një pushtet në ngërç të çastit dhe që vdes me gjithë kreshnikun përkatës. Siç e shpjegon edhe Blushi në gojnë e Arianitit rënien e shqiptarëve bashkë me vdekjen e Skënderbeut. Modeli i Të Urtit, kalimi i vështirë nga modeli arketipik Ndryshe nga dy të parët, personazhet e dimensionit të TË URTIT, nuk sillen si Heronj, as si martirë. Ata qëndrojnë mbi këto dy modele, sepse janë racionalë. Ata i përkasin një dimensioni të ri, joarketipor, jashtë konfliktit arketipik midis Heroit dhe Martirit. i Urti është një kapërcim ndaj dimensionit të trashëgimisë së personalistetit të dyfishtë arketipik, si paqe e brendëshme dhe njëkohësisht e ndërgjegjësimit racional të bashkëjetesës me tjetrin. Në librin e Blushit të dy këto modele të mishëruara artistikisht tek Isak Komneini dhe Muhamedi (i biri i Ibrahimit), dalin mbi raportin Kreshnik-Princ apo Hero-Martir. Ata reflektojnë pikërisht mbi kotësinë dhe joefektivitetin e këtij raporti konkurencial dhe të dëmshëm për fatet e bashkatdhetarëve. Ata dalin mbi këto dy modele dhe arsyeja është një ndërgjegjësim intelektual dhe racional. Personazhet e Blushit janë persona që arsimohen me parimet e dijes pozitiviste të përcjella në libër në mënyrë simbolike nga Method Prapakidi (Methodi Antrakidi i vërtetë). Por ata në radhë të parë janë persona që e mësojnë racionalitetin dhe njëkohësisht përgjegjshmërinë ndaj bashkëqytetarëve apo bashkëfshatarëve të vet pikërisht nga eksperienca e të jetuarit Bashkë! Ata janë shpëtimtarë të vërtetë të bashkëjetesës. Njëri duke predikuar e tjetri duke praktikuar. Por edhe ata të dy ndyshojnë. Isaku është humbës romantik që Poeti i bashkohet në humbje sepse ka të drejtë. Muhamedi është racional dhe i qetë por nuk është as humbës dhe as fitues. Ai qëndron në anë të historisë si roje praktikues i moslejimit të martirëve dhe heronjve që të kacafytin për qëllimet e tyre të tjerë. Roli i tyre është determinant për të neutralizuar një faktor tjetër! Determinizmi Psikologjik Arketipik Në këtë konstruksion logjik mund të zbërthehet e gjithë historia jo vetëm Blushiane por e gjithë shqiptarëve në shekuj, e cila sipas logjikës së determinizmit psikologjik kolektiv të Gustave Le Bon, është projektim i vetvetes së fshehur, që një shekull më vonë u quajt nga Gustafi tjetër, Jungu “ARKETIP”! Dhe arketipi mund të gjëndet (nëse kërkohet)I fshehur në mite. Sipas Gustav le Bon “pa njohur mirë paraprakisht strukturën shpirtërore të popullit, historia e tij do të duket si një kaos ngjarjesh që drejtohet nga rastësitë. Përkundrazi kur e njohin shpirtin e popullit, atëhere jeta e tij del si pasojë e drejtë dhe fatale e veçorive të tij psikologjike. Në të gjitha shfaqjet e jetës së kombit ne gjejmë gjithmonë se shpirti i pandryshueshëm i racës end fatin e tij”. (f.46. në “Historia e popujve si pasojë e karakterit të tyre” në “Psikologjia e popujve dhe e turmave” i Gustave Le Bon, Sh.B. “Fan Noli”). Endja e fatit të shqiptarëve në këtë libër endet nga dy heronj, Prijësi Kreshnik dhe Princi që justifikohet pas Martirit, të cilët e endin ditën dhe e ç’endin natën pas përshpëritjes në vesh të Hoxhës së turqve dhe Priftit gek dhe kjo ndodh deri sa dalin në skenë Isaku dhe Muhamedi, të cilët kërkojnë të zëvendësojnë me vështirësi si Priftin Grek dhe Hoxhën e Turqve. PJESA E TRETE Realizmi artistik i Blushit dhe surrealizmi historik i shqiptarëve Përqasja historike e simbolikës estetike të ARMIKUT në Librin e Ben Blushit “Të jetosh në Ishull” “lufto çdo ditë, '' ''lufto me veten, '' ''kur do ta dish '' ''të paktën s’do jesh më viktimë” '' ''Bojken Lako '' '' “Desh Zoti që një bandit, i cili donte të vriste dhe të dëbonte myslimanët nga Voskopoja, të zhdukej dhe ai u mbyt në mëkatin e tij. Desh Zoti që të krishterët të merrnin një ndëshkim për të gjitha vuajtjet dhe mizoritë që u kanë bërë myslimanëve në Voskopojë, dhe ata u gjakosën, u varfëruan, u shkatërruan dhe shumë prej tyre ikën të lebetitur duke humbur pasuritë dhe familjet e tyre. Desh Zoti që Këshilli i qytetit, që drejtonte kundër ligjeve të kuranit famëlart, të zhbëhej për të gjitha vendimet e padrejta dhe hakmarrëse që ka marrë kundër myslimanëve, dhe këshilli u zhbë dhe nuk do të bëhet më. Desh Zoti që librat e Voskopojës, të shkruara me shkronjat e të pafeve, të mos e shihnin më dritën e diellit, dhe ashtu u bë dhe libra nuk ka më. … desh Zoti që fëmijët e besimtarëve të devotshëm të dallohen nga ata të jobesimtarëve të pafe dhe këtyre të dytëve u lidhi një shall të kuq në qafë që t’ua marrë frymën sa herë t’I dalloje nga atje lart ku qëndron… Desh Zoti që unë të jem këtu dhe unë ja ku jam për ta prishur vetminë tuaj, për t’I dhënë ujë buzëve të etura, për t’I dhënë dritë syve të mbyllur, për t’I dhënë frymë zemrave të dobta, për t’I dhënë qumësht gjinjve të tharë, për t’I dhënë gjak muskujve të lodhur, për t’I dhënë zë veshëve të shurdhët, për t’I dhënë bukë gojëve të uritura, për t’I dhënë nënë dhe babë jetimëve, për t’I dhënë shpirt të gjallëve, për t’I dhënë varr të vdekurve, për t’I dhënë duar të pambrojturve, për t’I dhënë armë të sulmuarve, për t’I dhënë tokë endacakëve, për t’I dhënë forcë luftëtarëve, për t’I dhënë dije të paditurve, për t’I dhënë një qytet myslimanëve, për t’I dhënë Zot Voskopojës.” (f.266 – 267) Me këto fjalë iu drejtohet Hoxha i turqve shqiptarëve të gatshëm për hakmarrje. Dhe këtu fillon dhe mbaron historia e Shqipërisë dhe shqiptarëve. Në qindra vjet. Këtu buron edhe mësimi i myslimanit të vogël Ali: “Po të isha unë profet, do t’I kisha thënë Isakut të mos e linte hoxhën të hynte në Voskopojë sepse ai e mësoi Sali Binishin si ta digjte qytetin”. (f.284) Jemi ne shqiptarët që jemi armiq të shqiptarëve. Të huajt vetëm se na rrahin krahët dhe na pëshpërisin. Siç dhe Blushi e paraqet në mënyrë shumë domethënëse në faqe 266-267 kur Hoxha po miraton dhunën shqiptare kundër shqiptarëve të cilët vetë kërkojnë të motivojnë hakmarrjen personale duke u fshehur në mënyrë gënjeshtare pas fjalës së Zotit. Siç e bën edhe Marin Kurila kur humbet legjitimitetin e zgjedhjeve njësoj si edhe Sali Benishi që fshihet pas Profetit kur fyhet personalisht. Faktori misionar i Armikut përçarës Duke pasur parasysh modelin tredimensional të udhëheqësisë arketipike të ishullit blushian të përbërë nga tre komponentë, Prijësi pastoral dhe Princi (që qëndrojnë përballë njëri-tjetrit), ku mes tyre futet me vështirësi i Urti, në dy anët ekstreme të kësaj treshe, qëndrojnë si dy pole tërheqës dhe shtytës, 2 “zana” joshëse por kobsjellëse: Hoxha i Turqve dhe Prifti Grek. Këto dy pole shërbejnë si zëra sirenor që ndjellin armiqësinë dhe përçarjen, armiqësi që sa më shumë vazhdon aq më shumë rrënoja sjell. Dhe këto rrënoja mund të sjellin një “komb rrënojë” (siç e quan Kadare në “Vizitë në Kështjellën Grace”). Dhe kjo përçarje kënaq si interesin e turqizimit të shqiptarëve dhe greqizimin e gjuhës dhe të identitetit të krishterimit shqiptar. Por këtë si gjithmonë fajtorët janë vetë shqiptarët, sepse “duke i quajtur turq shqiptarët myslimanë, në fakt, i kanë hedhur ata si armë në duart e turqve. Me ato duar turqit kanë luftuar dhe kanë pushtuar fshatrat dhe qytetet tona. Në të vërtetë shqiptarët kanë luftuar kundër shqiptarëve dhe njëra palë besonte se luftonte kundër turqve, ndërsa pala tjetër ngushëllohej se luftonte kundër grekëve. Kësisoj nuk ka mbetur asnjë pëllëmbë Shqipëri dhe kujtdo që fitonte i thuhej se fitoi si turk dhe kujtdo që humbte i thuhej se humbi ngaqë ishte grek.» Armiqtë e Ishullit Historia e Ishullit të Blushit është një përpjekje psikanalitike për të dekonstruktuar arketipin e udhëheqësisë shqiptare në histori. Blushi paraqet historinë e vetshkatërrimit bipolar të personazheve dhe ishullit të tyre jo nga ushtritë e të huajve por nga vetë shqiptarët, të pëshpëritur nga misionarët e huaj që vetë shqiptarët i ftojnë në vatrat e tyre. Sepse Armiku i jashtëm nuk ekziston si një ushtri shkatërrimtare por shfaqet në formën e misionarit që argumenton nevojën për vëllavarsje dhe ndarje! Ai shfaqet herë si prift që ftohet të vijë në Ishullin-Fshat dhe herë si hoxhë që ftohet të vijë në Ishullin-Voskopojë. Roli i tij nuk është të vrasë por t’i kërkojë shqiptarëve të vrasin njëri-tjetrit si të jenë turq apo grek. Tek Blushi armiku i shqiptarëve nuk duhet kërkuar jashtë shqiptarëve si një ushtri bajlozësh shkatërrimtarë siç kemi bërë deri më sot me histografinë e derisotme glorifikuese që ka ngelur akoma në kohën e Rilindjes së 150 vjetëve më parë. Për Blushin ARMIKU i SHQIPTARIT ËSHTË VETVETJA. Armiku i jashtëm kufizohet në përmasat e një misionari që ofron këshilla me kërkesë të vetë shqiptarëve. Dhe pas këshillave fillon përballja midis Aranitit dhe Ibrahimit, midis Sali Binishit dhe Isak Komneinit. Kjo është një tezë shumë domethënëse e Blushit për të shpjeguar se si në ishullin tonë armiku kemi qenë ne vetë, ku misionari i huaj në ishull është vetëm përshpëritje zanash ngatërrestare. Historia e Vërtetë e Dështimit Sizifian Sepse këtu qëndron një pjesë e problemit. Janë shqiptarët ata që i thërrasin të huajt për t’i shpëtuar nga vetë shqiptarët. Ashtu si Komneinët e Kostandinopojës thirrën dikur vetë turqit për mbështetje në shekujt XII, por që më pas nuk u shkulën dhe u vendosën përgjithmonë përballë Konstandinopojës e më pas e morën dhe atë! (Histori e Shqipnis, Tajar Zavalani, Phoenix & Shtëpia e Librit, 1998, f.96). Po ashtu si Karl Topia i bëri thirrje turqve të Hajredin Pashës t’i ndihmonte në luftë kundër Balshajve që në fund të shekullit XIV (po aty në f.116 duke iu referuar historianit të madh anglez Gibbons). Po ashtu siç grindeshin shqiptarët me njëri tjetrin duke i dhënë Venedikut si konçensione pazaresh: Durrësin, Lezhën apo Shkodrën. Po ashtu siç Moisi Golemi dhe Hamza Kastrioti u prinin ushtrive turke kundër Skënderbeut. Po ashtu siç Ali Pasha apo Bushatlinjtë i shërbenin Sulltanit kundër njëri tjetrit. Po ashtu si Bushatlinjë luftonin kundër njëri-tjetrit në emër të sulltanit. Po ashtu si gjatë Lidhjes së Prizrenit, Sheh Mustafai i Tetovës u nxit nga Turqit që të shpërbënte dhe tradhëtonte Lidhjen e Prizrenit duke filluar edhe vëllavrasjen në një kohë që trojet shqiptare copëtoheshin nga Kongresi i Berlinit. Po ashtu siç Toptani për hir të pazareve me armiqtë e pavarësisë, krijoi qeverinë paralele në Durrës për t’i bërë karshillëk Qeverisë së Ismail Qemalit. Po ashtu si Haxhi Qamili nën përshpëritjet e Myftiut Osman të Tiranës Musa Qazimi ngriti flamurin e sulltanit për ta kthyer Shqipërinë në një vilajet islam, lëvizje “e pëshpëritur” nga serbët dhe grekët, me qëllim që të fillonte vëllavrasja ndër shqiptarë. Ndaj për t’a bërë vëllavrasjen sa më të mundshme liruan nga burgu i Gjirokastrës mbi 200 kriminelë ordinerë që rrafshuan bashkë me andartët grekë Jugun “për të mbrojtur ortodoksët e rrezikuar nga mysliamanët”! Krime që morën përgjigjen e ashpër të patriotit Sali Butka në Voskopojë e Korçë. Boshnjakët prosulltan të Shijakut dhe ushtarët grekë ishin vetëm suport i përplasjes, sepse shqiptarët dilnin dhe tepronin për një gjë të tillë. Një pjesë e andartëve grekë ishin arvanitas sepse dinin edhe greqish edhe shqip që u duhej për t’Ju kërkuar shqiptarëve të deklaroheshin si grekë përballë Misionit të regjistrimit të Lidhjes së Kombeve! Po ashtu siç serbët i dhanë para dhe pushkë Markagjonëve të shitur për të themeluar Republikën absurde të Mirditës si vetmbrojtje ndaj gjoja persekutimit që po i bëhej katolikëve mirditorë! Ndërkohë që këta katolikë mirditor kishin refuzuar të qëllonin mbi myslimanët e Haxhi Qamilit njësoj si Isaku i krishterë i Ishullit të Ben Blushit që refuzoi dhe do të refuzonte sikur 100 jetë të kishte të luftonte me myslimanët e Voskopojës. Po ashtu siç vetë Zogu iu kërkoi mbështetje të armatosur serbëve, siç Noli i kërkoi mbështetje Bashkimit Sovjetik, ashtu sic këshilltarët ushtarakë italianë të thirrur nga vetë Zogu u hoqën shulet pushkëve. Po ashtu siç vetë Enver Hoxha kërkoi mbështetjen serbe duke shitur Kosovën e braktisur Çamërinë, që vetë arvanitasit ortodoks të Fariotëve e dogjën për hakmarrje të nxitur sipas planit Grek të pastrimit etnik. Vetë Zerva famëkeq ishte arvanitas ortodoks sepse edhe mllefin antiçam gjatë masakrave, në gjuhën shqipe e shprehte! Po ashtu si në 2 Korrik 1990 kur në Tiranë plasi eksodi në Ambasada ditën që Kosova shpallte pavarësinë. Po ashtu si prifti grek bëri vetëm postierin e parave të Piramidave të krijuara nga shqiptarët në 1997, njësoj si 10 vjet më vonë biznesmeni grekofon Delijorgji u thirr vetë nga qeveritë shqiptare të majta dhe të djathta për të na prodhuar Gërdecin anti-NATO. Djegiet dhe shkatërrimet e 91-92, 97-98 sipas shumë të dhënave rezultojnë të frymëzuara edhe nga faktorë jashtë Shqipërisë, por ama nga shqiptarë u bënë. Mjaftojmë të kujtojmë masakrimin që iu bë agrumeve dhe ullishteve të Rivierës në 91-92 për të kujtuar se si filloi eksporti i tyre në masë nga Greqia. Mjafton të kujtojmë ata djelmoshat me maska dhe flamuj grekë mbi barkat luftarake të Sarandës në ’97 apo kronikat greke të ’97. Data 1997 e Shqipërisë së sotme, me pak rrotullime shifrash mund të kthehet në 1679 të Voskopojës së Kaosit. Ka edhe një përqasje tjetër shumë reale në librin e Blushit midis rastit voskopojar të shokëve të Marin Kurilës që dogjën e shkatërruan pas vrasjes së udhëheqësit të tyre dhe rastit të vërtetë historik të shokëve të Avni Rustemit (të rinjtë anëtarë të shoqatës demokratike “Bashkimi” të themeluar nga ky i fundit), që pas vrasjes së tij, torturuan dhe vranë “armiqtë” e Avni Rustemit duke djegur edhe shtëpitë e tyre. Sjellja e tyre kundër “tradhëtarëve” është dokumentuar mirë në gazetat e kohës së vet. Dhe ndryshon vetëm për nga përmasat me historinë vlonjate të gjakderdhjes pranë SHIK-ut në Vlorë ’97 që e kthyen gjithë ’97 në një vit të mbrapshtë alla 1913 (i përsëritur edhe në 1924 – 1926) që të kujton kaosin shqiptar të kohës kur Ali Pashë Tepelena ishte ende i ri. Lufta surreale me veten Pamja e Shqipërisë Blushiane i ngjan një pikture surreale të Salvador Dalisë (“Paralajmërimi i Luftës Civile”) mbi Luftën Civile, që tregon një trup që ngërthen me thonj vetveten ku njëra pjesë nuk len pjesën tjetër të marrë frymë. Për këdo që ka lexuar për historinë e Shqipërisë jashtë literaturës së atrofizuar rilindase shkollore, ka mjaftueshëm informacion për të besuar të vërtetën simbolike-artistike të Blushit e cila ripërsëritet dhe riprodhohet në mënyrë ciklike në historinë e Përleshjes së Pafundme, midis Ali Pashës dhe Bushatlinjve, midis vetë Bushatlinjve, midis Ali Pashës dhe Suliotëve, midis Krahut islamik dhe radikal të Lidhjes së Prizrenit, midis Toptanasve dhe Ismail Qemalit, midis Haxhi Qamilit dhe udhëheqësve shqiptarë që mbështesnin Princ Vidin, midis Ahmet Zogut dhe Fan Nolit, midis Enver Hoxhës dhe gjithë opozicionit ndaj tij, dhe të gjithë politikanëve pa dallim ndërmjet njëri tjetrit në një arketip të dyfishtë kaotik por rob të së shkuarës kreshnikore dhe princërore duke përfshirë në mënyrë më të spikatur Sali Berishën, Fatos Nanon, Leka Zogun, Edi Ramën, Ilir Metën, etj. Kjo luftë surreale kreshnikësh me veten, shprehet më së miri në dy vargje jo më nga eposi i Kreshnikëve por nga Pop-Eposi i Bojken Lakos: “Lufto çdo ditë, lufto me veten, Kur do ta dish të paktën sdo të jesh më viktimë” Të Urtët e Rilindjes Dalja në skenën blushiane të Isakut të Komneinëve dhe Muhamedit të Ibrahimit, është edhe simbolika e shfaqjes së filizave të Rilindjes Kombëtare që mbinë në humusin e gërmadhave shqiptare. Isaku dhe Muhamedi nuk janë më as Prijës alla Skënderbe apo Ali Pashë, dhe as Princër pretendentë alla Komneinë apo Kurila. Ata janë kategoria e re e të Urtit të Ri dhe jo më të plakur të mitologjisë shqiptare ndër shekuj. Ata dalin mbi lojën e përshpëritjes së misionarit të huaj, mbi përçarjen nonstop të shqiptarëve. Janë ata që do t’i japin drejtim profecisë së Arianitit që i rrëfehet priftit: “Ju grekët na thoni që kemi fenë tuaj. Turqit thonë se toka është e perandorisë, ndërsa ju grekët thoni se feja jonë është feja juaj sepse ungjijtë janë shkruar në greqisht. Unë nuk do të jem gjallë, por di që një ditë stërnipërit e mi do ti kenë të dyja dhe askush nuk do të mund t’a marrë më, as fenë, as tokën dhe as gratë.”(f. 24) Isaku dhe Muhamedi janë modeli i ri intelektual, ai model që prodhon më vonë Rilindjen Kombëtare të vëllezërve bektashinj Frashëri, monsinjor Preng Doci, Jani Vreto, Pandeli Sotiri, Petro Nini Luarasi, Vaso Pasha, dhe më pas Ismail Qemali, Mithat Frashërit (i bri i Abdyl Frashërit), Faik Konica, Shahin Kolonja, etj. Këtu ndryshon bipolarizmi i Prijësit dhe Princit. Në Voskopojë dmth kur themelohet Polisi, dmth qyteti dhe kultura oksidentale, lind kategoria e re: i Dituri, i Shkolluari, Intelektuali Patriot! Intelektuali është humbës sepse është romantik por tek humbja e tij qëndron e drejta siç i quan Poeti: “Romantikët shkruajnë poezi në mes të luftës dhe prandaj humbin. Por unë zgjedh romantikët sepse në poezitë e tyre humbësit kanë gjithmonë të drejtë”.(f. 231) Personazhet e Blushit, Isaku në fillim dhe Muhamedi më pas, janë nxënës të Metod Antrakiti që simbolizon kulturën iluministe europiane që morën Rilindasit shqiptar duke filluar që nga Rektori i Akademisë së Re, Teodor Kavaljoti prej Kavaje (origjina e të cilit pohoet nga vetë i biri i Kavaljotit, profesor në Budapest), i cili ishte nxënës i filozofit të madh pozitivist kozmopolit ballkanas, Method Antrakiti i vërtetë. Por rrënimi i qytetërimit perëndimor të Voskopojës së Teodorod Kavaljotit të madh iluminist por të harruar, e zhvendos edhe kahun e vetë Rilindjes 100 vjet më pas. Dhe jo vetëm në kohë por edhe në hapësirë. Rilindja e shqiptarëve nga një Rilindje Perëndimore detyrohet të mbetet një Rilindje Lindore, gati orientalo-pastorale. Sepse sado ndihmesë intelektuale mori Shqipëria nga pasardhësit e mërgimtarëve të kohës së Skënderbeut në Itali dhe nga mërgimtarët e rinj të Voskopojës në Rumani, kryeqyteti kulturor i shqiptarëve mbeti Stambolli, kryeqytet që paraziton prej qindra vjetësh në kokat tona. PJESA E KATERT “Ishulli Utopia” i Voskopojës, Miti që nuk është. Voskopoja e rrënuar si Arketip i Kombit Rrënojë “Cfarë ka ndodhur duhet të ndodhte duke pasur parasysh se ka ndodhur!” (Aurel Plasari për Voskopojën) “Voskopoja ishte një qytet i bukur jo shumë larg fshatit tuaj. Voskopoja ishte një botë e vogël e mbledhur në një dorë malesh. Aty kishte çdo gjë... Kishte ditë, kishte natë, kishte diell, kishte hënë, kishte qetësi, kishte fllad, kishte lule, kishte livadhe, kishte ketra, kishte lepuj, kishte zjarr, kishte vjeshtë, kishte pranverë, kishte pyll, kishte yll, kishte eklips, kishte zogj, kishte dashuri, kishte paqe, kishte nder, kishte falje, kishte ëmbëlsi, kishte jetë, kishte muzikë, kishte violinë, kishte martesa, kishte vdekje, kishte lindje, kishte djem, kishte vajza, kishte mësues, kishte nxënës, kishte shkolla, kishte dyqane, kishte drita, kishte rrugë, kishte hane, kishte kuaj, kishte shtëpi, kishte kisha, kishte priftërinj, kishte kambana, kishte mesha, kishte manastir, kishte libra, kishte germa, kishte shtypshkronja, kishte bibliotekë, kishte ikona, kishte piktura, kishte pemë, kishte dëborë, kishte lugina, kishte kroje, kishte ujë, kishte çezma, kishte pragje, kishte oborre, kishte lulishte, kishte shatërvanë, kishte mullinj, kishte qelq, kishte basma, kishte sëndukë, kishte flori, kishte para, kishte fëmijë, kishte lodra, kishte monumente, kishte mermer,kishte arkitektë, kishte ura, kishte kanale, kishte azil, kishte spital, kishte jetimore, kishte tregtarë, kishte punishte, kishte magazina, kishte pëlhura, kishte mëndafshe, kishte kafe, kishte sheqer, kishte kallaj, kishte xham, kishte kadife, kishte hekur, kishte bakër, kishte plumb, kishte pambuk, kishte atllas, kishte pasqyra, kishte gota, kishte porcelan, kishte lëkurë, kishte ilaçe, kishte tekstile, kishte armë, kishte pisqolla, kishte vaj, kishte miell, kishte lesh, kishte velenxa, kishte duhan, kishte turistë, kishte marangozë, kishte druvarë, kishte fajdexhinj, kishte shkrimtarë, kishte këngëtarë, kishte bujq, kishte kovaçë, kishte samarxhinj, kishte kallajxhinj, kishte jorganxhinj, kishte bravëpunues, kishte thikëpunues, kishte oxhakpunues, kishte berber, kishte xherahe, kishte barinj, kishte rrobaqepës, kishte kazanxhinj, kishte teneqexhinj, kishte qirinxhinj, kishte sapunxhinj, kishte bojaxhinj, kishte qemerxhinj, kishte muratorë, kishte gurskalitës, kishte opingar, kishte armëtarë, kishte liri, kishte veri, kishte perëndim, kishte rregull, kishte ligje, kishte shqiptarë, kishte grekë, kishte jevgj, kishte të krishterë dhe prandaj kishte dhe alfabet.” '' '''Historia Alternative dhe rasti i Voskopojës' 100 faqet më të rëndësishme të Blushit në libër i kushtohen plotësisht një miti që mungon, Voskopojës. Voskopoja e cila sot gjëndet vetëm në ndonjë fletpalosje shoqatash që promovojnë turizmin malor, në fakt është i vetmi rast në 2000 vjet që Shqipëria përfaqësonte vendin ku ndodhej qyteti më i civilizuar i Ballkanit. Voskopoja e Shekullit XVIII ka qenë metropoli më i civilizuar dhe më Europian i Ballkanit të atij shekulli. Sipas reporteri anglez R. Mathhews që ka udhëtuar në atë kohë në Ballkan, “Beogradi në krahasim me të (Voskopojën. Shën. i imi) nuk ishte veçse një fshat, ... ndërsa Athina një rreth kasollesh gjysmë të rrënuara rrëzë Akropolit” (Fenomeni Voskopojë, Aurel Plasari,shtëpia botuese Phoenix dhe Shtëpia e Librit, f.64). Sipas studiuesit Robert Elsie ne “Historia e Letwrsisw Shqipe” botuar nw 1995 (Përkthyer nga Abdurrahim Myftiu nw 1997) “Në shekullin e tetëmbëdhjetë, Voskopoja, e njohur në greqishte me emrin Moschopolis dhe në arumunishte Moscopole, u rrit jashtëzakonisht për nga madhësia dhe thonë se u bë një nga qytetet më të mëdha të Ballkanit si dhe qendër e lulëzuar e tregtisë dhe kulturës qytetare. Në kulmin e vet, para se të plaçkitej për herë të parë më 1769, thuhet se ka pasur një popullsi me afro 20,000-50,000 banorë, më të madhe se Athina, Sofje apo Beogradi asokohe, me 24 kisha, një spital, një jetimore, një bibliotekë, të vetmen shtypshkronjë5 greke në Ballkan, e cila pati botuar të paktën nëntëmbëdhjetë vepra fetare, si dhe të ashtuquajturën 'Akademia e Re'”. Të merresh me Voskopojën do të thotë të guxosh të hysh atje ku të tjerët nuk guxojnë. Sepse Voskopoja përfaqëson historinë e munguar të shqiptarëve, ajo që quhet në hipotezat e historisë së mundshme: Histori Alternative. Historia Alternative është një lojë logjike për të kuptuar se si do të kishte qenë historia po qe se ajo që ka ndodhur do të zhvillohej ndryshe. Çështja që shqetëson Blushin është a do të kishim mbetur përgjithmonë në Ishull nëse Voskopoja nuk do të digjej? Po kush ishte Voskopoja? VOSKOPOJA HISTORIKE Voskopoja, djepi i kapitalizmit të munguar Zhvillimi në Voskopojë i profesioneve të zejeve të kohës së vet u bë një nxitës real konkurence në të gjithë Ballkanin duke dhënë shenjat e para të një kulturë paraindustriale që do të sillte padyshim një zhvillim parakapitalist të domosdoshëm për zhvillimin e rajonit. Mallrat që prodhoheshin në Voskopojë kanë qenë të famshme dhe ndonjëherë për t’u dalluar mbanin të gdhendur shqiponjën siç ndodhte me sënduqet (Referenca vjen nga Dumont në veprën e tij për Ballkanin të çituar nga Ligor Mile: “Zejtaria fshatare shqiptare gjatë Rilindjes Kombëtare” f. 120) Sipas Aurel Plasarit, “Në qytet kishte 14 korporata. “Mund të themi pa e zmadhuar, se historia e qytetit është historia e korporatave të saj” (V. Papacostea “Despre corporatiile” f358). Në një studim gjeografik të botuar në Vjenë (të quajtur “Geografia neoterike eranistheisa apo dhiaforous suggrafeis para Dheniel ieromonakou kai Gregoriou ierodhiakonou ton Dhimetrieon, vëll.I, Vienë 1791, f.27) nën kujdesin e Daniel Jeronomakut dhe Gregor Jerodjakut pohoet se voskopojarët qenë grupuar në 14 korporata, që përfaqësonin kategoritë e mëdha industriale dhe tregtare; interesante është vërejtja e tyre: “me një fjalë ekziston në Turqi një qytet i pajisur me gjithë sa është pajisur një qytet europian” (Fenomeni Voskopojë, Aurel Plasari,shtëpia botuese Phoenix dhe Shtëpia e Librit, f43). Por duke pasur parasysh se në Perandorinë otomane (Historia e Perandorisë Osmane nën drejtimin e Robert Mantranit , f.316), profesioni i tregtarit ishte një profesion të krishterësh dhe ebrenjsh është e kuptueshme që paria e qytetit ishte një pari e krishterë (të mos harrojmë edhe faktin se në Voskopojë ende dhe sot e kësaj dite janë mbetjet e 24 kishave dhe të asnjë xhamie). Voskopoja e demokracisë urbane mesjetare Elementi më i çuditshëm i Voskopojës ishte standarti demokratik i administrimit. Ajo drejtohej nga borgjezia tregtare dhe zejtare në mënyrë të pavarur nga Porta e Lartë nëpërmjet parimit të votimit. Këtë e konstatojnë shumë studiues të huaj (të cilat çitohen edhe në librin “Historia e Perandorisë Osmane” nën drejtimin e Robert Mantranit, f. 314) Voskopoja ishte një qytet autonom brenda Perandorisë Otomane i përbërë nga shqiptarët, grekët dhe vllehët. Po ti referohemi referimeve të studiuesit Aurel Plasari, “Voskopoja nuk ekzistonte as në Suret Defter-in e Sanxhakut Arvanid”, (botuar nga H. Inalcik, pjesa Defteri i Përmetit dhe i Korçës përkthyer shqip nga V. Buharaja, Tiranë 1969). Nuk përjashtohet mundësia që Voskopoja të jetë trajtuar prej autoriteteve osmane “jashtë Shqipërisë”; rast i ngjashëm do të ishte ai i vilajetit të Përmetit, i vënë në dukje nga vetë Inalciku: ky vilajet “iu dha si shtojcë Jakub Beut, të birit të Teodor Muzakës” dhe si i tillë, “kjo krahinë konsiderohej jashtë Shqipërisë”.(Fenomeni Voskopojë, Aurel Plasari,shtëpia botuese Phoenix dhe Shtëpia e Librit, f. 15) Gjithashtu Plasari i referohet edhe V. Papacosteas (tek “Despre corporatiile” f.358) i cili i përckton Voskopojën si një qytet “jashtë pushtetit të Portës” i cili në fakt ishte një “qytet tentakular në kuptimin e plotë të fjalës” i cili tërhiqte rreth vetes gjithë sa i vlente: tregtarë, afaristë, intelektualë të kohës, rini të fshatrave” (Fenomeni Voskopojë, Aurel Plasari,shtëpia botuese Phoenix dhe Shtëpia e Librit f. 31). Ky është fakti më kuptimplotë që Voskopoja ishte shqiptare sepse duke qenë një qytet tentakular që thithte mes trojeve shqiptare një popullsi prej dhjetra mijë banorësh, kuptohet që elementi joshqiptar nuk mund të ishte kurrë minorancë. Po ti referohemi dy kronikanëve të besueshëm të kohës, historianit Peyfuss dhe konsullit francez në Perandorinë Otomane, Pouqueville, përcaktimi i popullsisë shkon nga 20.000 në 40,000 banorë madje deri në 60,000 banorë (Peyfuss e konsideron ekzagjerim entuziast të Pouqueville shifrën prej 60.000) (Peyfuss' study in Neagu Djuvara, ed., Aromânii. Istorie. Limbă. Destin), (Aromanians. History. Language. Destiny), (Bucureşti: Ed. Fundaţiei Culturale Române, 1996). Po t’i referohemi përsëri Plasarit (f.31), mbi hiearkinë urbane të popullsisë, dhe rregullave themeluese të qytetit, sipas studiuesit K.H. Skënderes (K.H. Skënderes: Istoria tes arhaias kai syghronou Moskopoleos, en Athenais 1928 f15 dhe P.P. Arabantinos: Perigrafe tes Epeirou vëll. II.f.36) rritja e popullisë solli krijimin e lagjeve të reja e që përbëheshin nga banorë themelues e të ardhur. Patriarkati i vendasve, koxhobashët (paria korporative e banorëve të vjetër) kishin përcaktuar disa rregulla të vështira integrimi për të ardhurit e rinj (V. Papacostea tek Despre corporatiile f362) por duke pasur parasysh numrin e popullsisë dhe rolin tentakular të qytetit është e kuptueshme që kemi të bëjmë me një qytet me mazhorancë shqiptare, fakt i mohuar nga shumë studiues grekë dhe rumunë por jo europianë perëndimorë të kohës. Voskopoja, Djep i Rilindjes Kombëtare «Në qoftë se Voskopoja ishte një trup i gjallë, tregtarët dhe zanatçinjtë ishin duart dhe këmbët, artistët ishin sytë dhe veshët, ndërsa priftërinjtë ishin truri.» (Blushi f. 207) Sepse Voskopoja më shumë se çdo gjë tjetër ishte qyteti i dijes dhe kulturës. Prof. Aleks Buda (në “Shkrime Historike” Tiranë 1986, Vëll.I, f368), shprehet “unë nuk ngurroj ta quaj këtë epokë dhe këtë lëvizje që na jep Voskopoja në fund të shek. XVIII Iluminizëm i hershëm dhe një stad që nuk do të thotë ende rilindje kombëtare, qoftë edhe vetëm në fillimet e saj, por që e përgatit atë me siguri” (Fenomeni Voskopojë, Aurel Plasari,shtëpia botuese Phoenix dhe Shtëpia e Librit, f. 50) Sipas Robert Elsie “Akademia e Re ose Hellênikon Frontistêrion ishte një qendër e dijes e themeluar më 1744, e ngjashme me akademitë që dihet se kanë qenë në Bukuresht, Jash, Konstantinopojë, Mecovë, Janinë, në Malin Atos dhe Patmos”. Akademia e Re, Biblioteka dhe e vetmja Shtypshkronjë e Perandorisë së asaj kohe, ka qenë një trekëndësh kulturor unikal në Ballkanin e mesit të shekullit XVIII. Ato i dhanë ishullit të Voskopojës një pejsazh parizien në mes të maleve siç e përshkruan Blushi: «Studentët e rinj, të veshur me këmisha të bardha dhe flokë të gjata, ecnin rrugëve të qytetit me libra në duar duke folur për filozofët dhe për letërsinë… Voskopoja i ngjante një bibliotekë të madhe, ku njerëzit mësonin të lexonin libra për të shkuar pusulla dashurie… Në këto taverna, në mbrëmje, mblidheshin këngëtarë, piktorë dhe poetë, të cilët pasi pinin, recitonin poezitë e tyre me vargje të lehta dhe ritmike duke hipur majë karrigeve.»(Blushi, f.212-213) Për aq kohë sa Voskopoja lulëzoi, një numër shumë i madh të rinjsh shqiptar, grekë dhe vlleh u shkolluan dhe formuan një identitet europian të mbrujtur me idetë iluministe të dijeve pozitiviste. “Diplomantët e atyshëm e siguronin me lehtësi hyrjen në universitetet e kryeqyteteve europiane, kryesisht studimet si mësues, doktorë, ekonomistë, filozofë dhe juristë.” (Shqiptarët – Historia e popullit shqiptar nga lashtësia deri në ditët e sotme, Edëin Jacques, f.315) Arti dhe kultura patën një zhvillim të paparashikuar duke e kthyer Shqipërinë në një far që ndriçonte të gjithë Ballkanin otoman. David Selenica që përshkruan Blushi, ka qenë artisti më influent i Rilindjes së të gjithë artit ballkanik dhe ndikimi i tij u ndje në të gjithë artin ortodoks të Ballkanit sepse ai dha shenjat e para të kapërcimit të klisheve të pikturës zyrtare të Malit Athos (qëndra e ortodoksisë kishtare të kohës). Në fakt shqiptarët e njohin David Selenicën si piktorin e filmit “Kohë e largët” që e helmoi Mirush Kabashi eremit. Por pika më e fortë dhe njëkohësisht më e dobët e Voskopojës ka qenë pa dyshim shtypshkronja e saj. Po ti referohemi studiuesit të mirënjohur Bernard Leëis (“Islami dhe Perëndimi”, f.49), shtypshkronja e Voskopjës ishte e vetmja në të gjithë Perandorinë Otomane sepse shtypshkronja tjetër e Stambollit që u hap nga Said Mehmet Efendiu në 1727, 7 vjet pas Voskopojës, u mbyll që në 1740. Voskopoja e gjuhës shqipe Nga të dhënat e copëtuara dhe të keqpërdorura që vijnë sot, rezulton se Voskopoja po projektonte për të parën herë krijimin e një gjuhe të shkruar shqipe. Teodor Kavaljoti (1710 - 11 gusht 1789) ishte shqiptar me origjinë nga Kavaja (siç i referohet prof. Dhimitër Shuteriqi dëshmisë që vjen nga i biri i tij, Anastas Kavaljoti, të cilit i referohet studjuesi i shek. XIX Gjergji Roza), përgatiti të parin alfabet shqip dhe shkroi traktate si “Logjika” (1749), “Frika” (1752) dhe “Metafizika” që janë zhdukur përgjithmonë. “Po t’i referohemi filologu gjerman Von Hahn (Lexicon Tetraglossan), Kavaljoti kishte shpikur një alphabet gërmat e të cilit i cili mund të identifikoheshin si si “analoge me ato të glagolitishtes ilire” (Shqiptarët – Historia e popullit shqiptar nga lashtësia deri në ditët e sotme, Edwin Jacques, f. 315). Ky alfabet që është zhdukur në rrënojat e Voskopojës (apo mbahet i fshehur në ndonjë arkiv grek apo rumun), u kurorëzua me aktin më të rëndësishëm të kohës së vet: përkthimin e të parës Dhjatë të Re nga gjuha greke në gjuhën shqipe (G. Von Hanh v.II, f.320). Sipas Prof. Dhimitër Shuteriqi, “Kavaljoti u shqua si perkrahes i ideve iluministe dhe shkroi nje sere veprash, qe per fat te keq jane zhdukur, ku shpreh pikpamjet e veta filozofike. i paisur me kulture te gjere ai u be udheheqesi i levizjes kulturore jo vetem ne Voskopoje por edhe ne krahinat e tjera te Shqiperise se Mesme e te Jugut. Ai eshte nje nga dijetaret shqiptare te kohes qe beri perpjekje per t’i dhene kishes ortodokse te Shqiperise nje karakter shqiptar. Vete Kavaljoti per kete qellim, sikurse thuhet, ndermori perkthimin e "“Dhjates se re” ne shqip”. Gjithashtu edhe Zëvendësrekori i Akademisë së Re, në vitin 1762, Grigor Voskopojari (nga Berati që ka vdekur në 1772), kishte përfunduar shqipërimin e të dyja Dhiatave (të së Vjetrës e të së Resë). “Ishte ky një aksion shumë i madh, që kishte të bënte me përkthimin në gjuhën e vendit të librave bazë të kishës. Liturgjia në kisha pjesërisht thuhej me kohë edhe në shqip. Kjo vazhdoi edhe në shek. XVIII, edhe më pas. Në procesin mësimor të shkollës së drejtuar nga kleri hynte dhe shqipja, së pari përmes teksteve fetare, që zinin vendin më të madh në programet, por edhe përmes lëndëve të tjera. Në tekstin e Theodhor Bogomilit (njohur më shumë si Anonimi i Elbasanit), i shek. XVII, përfshihet edhe një predikim i lirë fetar. Dhaskal Todri na ka lënë edhe një fabul të shqipëruar të Ezopit. Edhe Kostë Ikonomi hartoi tekste tri gjuhësh (në greqishte të vjetër, në atë të re dhe në shqip). Këto tekste i ka përdorur edhe mësuesi vithkuqar Kostë Cepi (shek. XVIII-XIX), prej të cilit i njohim të kopjuara. Ai ka dhënë mësim jo vetëm në vendlindje, por edhe në Elbasan e gjetiu.” Grigor Voskopojari shkruante me një alfabet origjinal, si edhe Bogomili, që e kishte shpikur vetë për shqipen që shkroi. Të njëjtën gjë bëri edhe Dhaskal Todri, ndofta nën ndikimin e Bogomilit, por edhe të Grigorit, të cilin e pati mësues në Voskopojë. Edhe ky përdori një alfabet origjinal, që e shpiku vetë e që u përhap edhe në njerëz të tjerë në Elbasan.” Kështu, Voskopoja ishte edhe qendër e lëvrimit të shqipes. Këtë gjuhë nuk e shkruanin vetëm Kavaljoti, Adam Haxhiu dhe Grigori, por edhe të tjerë, duke arritur të shqipëroheshin Dhiatat në atë qytet, të përdorej jo vetëm alfabeti grek, por edhe një alfabet i krijuar posaçërisht për shqipen. Kjo do të shërbente pikërisht si bazë për krijimin e identitetit shqiptar dhe bazën për kalimin nga një identitet protonacional drejt një identiteti nacional dhe që do të ndikonte në krijimin e nacionalizmit shqiptar para grekëve, serbëvve dhe bullgarëve. Voskopoja po kthehej kështu pak nga pak në një fanar ndriçues dhe orientues drejt nacionalizmit dhe pavarësisë shqiptare jo vetëm nga Perandoria por edhe nga Patriarkana Helene e Stambollit. Kjo ishte edhe pika e dobët e Voskopojës. Sepse Gjuha shqipe ishte kulmi por edhe vdekja e Voskopojës. Sepse gjuha shqipe e folur në atë kohë deri në rrethinat e Athinës plot xhami (që sot janë zhdukur), po të shkruhej, do të shkruante ndryshe historinë e territoreve të Shqipërisë dhe të Greqisë. VOSKOPOJA ALTERNATIVE E BLUSHIT Pse ra Voskopoja e Blushit dhe Voskopoja e vërtetë Po t’i referohemi Max Demeter Peyfuss (Max Demeter Peyfuss, The Aromanian Issue. Its Evolution from Origins until the Peace from Bucharest (1913) and the Stance of Austria-Hungary - Bucureşti: Ed. Enciclopedică, 1994), p. 123.) ka tre Tre hipoteza pse ra Voskopoja sipa tij: I. Ishte viktimë e rivalitetit të feudalëve myslimanë të cilët kërkonin pavarësi nga porta e lartë duke vendosur pushtetin e tyre personal në të gjithë rajonin. II. Bandat e paligjshme të krishtera që vepronin në qytet III. Pushteti qëndror i nacionalizmit grek që nuk lejonte ortodoksinë jashtë kontrollit të vet Blushi në Romanin “Të jetosh në Ishull” i referohet hipotezës së dytë të Peyfuss dhe pretendimit të Pouqueville: Sipas Pouqueville («Voyage de la Grece», f 392-393) «Zilia dhe fanatizmi u bashkuan për të shkatërruar veprën e zgjuarsisë. Hordhitë muslimane nga Dangëllia dhe Kolonja e dhanë të parat sinjalin e mynxyrave, duke filluar të plaçkitnin dhe të vrasin karvanet që rrihnin tregun e Voskopojës. Nga ana e tyre, bejlerët e Myzeqesë, nën pretekstin e ndihmës për nënshtetësit e bezdisur të Zotërisë së Madh, Padishahut, vendosën garnizon në qytet dhe, mbas dhjetë vjet shkatërrimesh, plaçkitjesh dhe luftërash, Voskopoja u zhduk nga faqja e Shqipërisë. Dyqind kasolle të banuara vetëm prej barinjsh të varfër janë gjithë sa mbeten nga ky qytet që mjerimi nuk do ta vonojë ta rroposë nën rrënojat e mëdha, të cilat dëshmojnë ende shkëlqimin e tij të njëhershëm.»(Fenomeni Voskopojë, Aurel Plasari,shtëpia botuese Phoenix dhe Shtëpia e Librit, f. 51-52) Voskopoja Rrënojë e Blushit dhe Kombi Rrënojë i Kadaresë Blushi ngren disa pyetje që kanë shumë rëndësi për të kuptuar historinë tonë të shkuar dhe të tashme. Përse e kemi harruar Voskopojën? Përse nuk flasim për të? Përse ne nuk e kemi më Voskopojën? Si do të ishim ne po të mos ishte rrënuar Voskopoja? “Ka raste që mendoj se Voskopoja ishte një qytet i ngritur në vendin e gabuar. Po të kishte qenë mijëra kilometra larg prej aty ku ishte, ndoshta do të kishte shpëtuar siç ka shpëtuar Viena...” (Blushi, f.282). Personalisht mendoj se përgjigja e Blushit gjëndet pranë Vjenës, në Grac, po ti referohemi tregimit të shkurtër të Kadaresë vizitë në «Kështjellën Grac». Kur Kadare personazh, viziton një kështjellë në Grac, që megjithëse kishin kaluar shumë shekuj vazhdonte të ishte po aq e re dhe e mirëmbajtur si dikur, i bën një pyetje i habitur ciceronit: «- Përse u ndërtua kjo kështjellë, si të thuash, ç’kohë, ç’alarm e polli? ''- Ç’kohë, ç’alarm? Quel temp, quel alarm? – përsëriti shoqëruesi. – nuk ju kuptoj mirë, zotni. Asnjë kohë, asnjë alarm, atë e ndërtuan tregtarët e qytetit N. dhe ia dhuruan mbretit si kujtim për uljen e disa taksave, në vitin… A nuk është më mirë kjo shkrepje fotoaparatesh, sesa gjëmimi i topave? A nuk është më mirë që kështjellat të jenë të paprekura dhe në këmbë, sesa të mbuluara me lavdi dhe rrënoja?” '' Dhe Kadare duke menduar kështjellat e rrënuara shqiptare në shekuj mendon: «- T’i thosha se pikërisht ngaqë janë harxhuar ato nga luftërat, ne qëndrojmë në këmbë, dhe, po të ishin ato të paciflosura, do të ishim të rrëzuar ne? A MUND T’A MARRËSH ME MEND SE Ç’MUND TË JETË NJË KOMB-RRËNOJË? 1976” (“Emblema e Dikurshme” Tregime dhe Novella , Ismail Kadare, Shtëpia Botuese Naim Frashëri 1977 f.38). '' Voskopoja ishte projektuar nga tregtarët dhe dijetarët si një qytet i hapur tentakular dhe jo si një kështjellë apo grup kështjellash, ndërsa trimat ishullarë kështjellarë shqiptarë e trajtuan atë si kështjellë. Dhe sipas shqiptarëve, kështjellat janë bërë për t’u sulmuar apo për t’u mbrojtur në varësi të pozicionit ku ndodheshin brenda apo jashtë. Çdo lagje komuniteti korporatash ishte një kështjellë armike apo aleate dhe voskopojarët i trajtuan ato si subjekte lufte. Dhe duke qenë të gjithë ishullarë të lindur për të marrë kështjella apo për t’i mbrojtur ato deri në rrënim, Voskopoja përfundoi si një gërmadhë, si shprehje e rrënimit të të gjithë Shqipërisë në shekuj. '''Voskopoja, rrënimi i Utopisë' “Voskopoja ishte një qytet i rrethuar nga barbaria dhe injoranca dhe çudia nuk ishte që një ditë u prish, por çudia është se si u ndërtua, si një lule që mbin midis gurëve. Unë besoj se Voskopoja ishte një gjë e parakohshme për shqiptarët. Ajo u fshi ashtu siç duhet fshirë çdo ëndërr e pakuptueshme në trurin e njeriut, i cili ngrihet në mëngjes dhe e vazhdon jetën aty ku e ka lënë një natë më parë. Punon tokën dhe gruan, ushqen kafshën dhe fëmijët dhe fle prapë për të parë një ëndërr që të nesërmen e harron. Prandaj ju do jetoni në paqe për sa kohë që nuk keni as libra dhe as vizatime, siç thotë Muhamedi. Libri ia shton oreksin njeriut dhe e lë më të uritur. Sa më shumë lexoj, aq më pak di.” (Blushi, f.282) Rrëfenja për Voskopojën është një rrëfenjë e Blushit për Polisin Shqiptar ashtu siç ishte, duhej të ishte dhe nuk është. Rrëfenja për shkatërrimin dhe djegien e Voskopojës është një rrëfenjë për arketipin vetshkatërrues ciklik të Polisit shqiptar ndër shekuj. Voskopoja është modeli i qytetit shqiptar që vetshkatërrohet nga vetë shqiptarët me pak mund inspirimi dhe pëshpëritjeje të huaj. Sipas Blushit atë nuk e shkatërruan myslimanët (siç pretendojonë shumë historianë të kohës), por bashkë, të krishterë e myslimane, ku secili plotësonte rolin e tij si të ishin dy duar të të njëjtit shkatërrim. Marin Kurila dhe Sali Benishi janë dora e majtë dhe e djathtë e shkatërrimit shqiptar të vetvetes. Voskopoja kjo mrekulli që habitemi se si paska ekzistuar dhe nuk habitemi se si e paskemi shkatërruar, është metafora finale e Ishullit të Blushit. Është përfundimi logjik i logjikës së Ishullit. Voskopoja që krijohet si një ishull në një ishull është e destinuar të rrënohet sepse është krijuar sipas mentalitetit të ishullarëve i cili është një mentalitet efektiv mbijetese por jo jetese. Është një mentalitet i njerëzve të izoluar që janë në gjëndje të krijojnë vetëm ishuj të vegjël me përmasat e fshatit. Ishullarët e Blushit, dmth ne shqiptarët ndër shekuj, nuk mund t’i japim jetë Voskopojës sepse ajo është shumë për ne. Polisi që të ekzistojë ka nevojë për qytetarë dhe jo ishullarë sado libra dhe shkolla të kenë. Voskopojën e rrënoi intoleranca e udhëheqësisë pastorale “Voskopoja provoi se dija nuk mjafton për të shmangur shkatërrimin, qyteti më i kulturuar, ku kanë jetuar shqiptarët, u dogj. Librat, kishat, priftërinjtë, shtypshkronja, vizatimet, poetët, përkthyesit, gjeografët, filozofët, arkeologët dhe studentët nuk e shpëtuan dot qytetin e tyre dhe unë pyes veten: Përse na duhej gjithë ajo dituri kur nuk arritëm dot të shuajmë një zjarr që e ndezëm vetë? Si ka mundësi që shfletuam gjithë librat e gjithë botës dhe nuk gjetëm dot faqen e duhur, atë faqe e cila do të na mësonte se si nuk shkatërrohet një qytet? Mos duhej të kishim lexuar Cezarin në vend të Platonit apo Aleksandrin në vend të Aristotelit për të mësuar se mirësia nuk mjafton për të ndërtuar paqen dhe paqja nuk është e përjetshme nëse nuk e mbron me luftë? Ne ndërtuam një qytet për platonë dhe aristotelë, por jo për cezar dhe aleksandër, por unë nuk jam i sigurt nëse ata mund të lindin në Voskopojë. Qiparisi nuk mbin dot në shkretëtirë dhe deveja nuk ecën dot në akull” (Blushi, f.281-282) Pretendimi i Blushit për Shqipërinë-Voskopojë të munguar është se i kanë munguar Cezarët dhe Aleksandrët, inxhinierët e ndërtimit të qytetërimit europian. Cezarë dhe Aleksandër në fakt ne kemi pasur, por ata janë bërë ishullor sapo kanë vënë këmbë në ishull. Vetë Aleksandri i madh ka qenë me origjinë ilire por ai nuk i përkiste Ilirisë. Ne kemi pasur Skënderbeun që është varianti ORIENTAL i Aleksandrit, siç kishte edhe emrin, përkrenaren dhe famën, çka e bënte edhe atë ishullor që në gjuhën e Blushit do të thotë mentalitet heroi pastoral! Vetë përkrenarja e Skënderbeut kishte si simbol dhinë, logon e mentalitetit frymëzues pastoral. Voskopoja ishte një ëndërr e harruar sepse ishte jashtë standartit të arketipit të udhëheqësisë arketipike të Kreshnikut pastoral. Në Voskopojë mungonte urtësia, sepse mungonte Isaku. Ai del në skenë kur çdo gjë ka marrë fund, në prag të aktit të fundit të rrënimit. Voskopojës-Shqipëri i mungon Isaku sepse mungon Qyteti në kokat e shqiptarëve! Qyteti nuk është vend, territor, apo grumbullim sasior njerëzor. Qyteti ndodhet në kokat e njerëzve! Sepse është vendi ku duhet të jetosh edhe me atë që nuk e njeh! Është vendi ku duhet të krijosh hapësirë jetike, publike dhe private për vete dhe të tjerët sepse kështu mund të lindë kultura, civilizimi, zhvillimi yt dhe i fëmijëve të tu. Ky mësim që nuk gjëndet në libra por që duhet mësuar në jetën e përditshme në marëdhënien me TJETRIN, në mënyrën se si komunikon me të, si mëson jo vetëm të flasësh por edhe të DËGJOSH, të bashkëpunosh, të krijosh hapësirë për të dhe për vete. Qyteti është demokratik dhe nuk mund të jetojë bashkë me Despotin dhe intolerancën. Kur lind qyteti duhet prania e Makiavelit politik për të orientuar Princin drejt formatit të Politikanit tolerant. Voskopoja si Vosko-Polis, nuk mund të mbijetonte sepse ishte shumë e brishtë për t’i mbijetuar mentalitetit anadollako-kreshnik të udhëheqësisë intolerante shqiptare. Polis do të thotë Politikë e tolerancës, bashkëjetesës, e dhënies dhe marrjes së përgjegjësive. Ndaj ka nevojë për udhëheqës të këtij standarti që jo vetëm dinë të flasin (e kush mund të flasë më bukur se Marin Kurilat e djeshme dhe të sotme) por dinë edhe të dëgjojnë dhe të jenë tolerantë, të respektojnë rregullat e lojës, të pranojnë dhe zbatojnë parimet morale për të cilat ka nevojë qyteti. Nuk mjafton vetëm të sillesh si oksidental por edhe të ushtrosh pushtetin si i tillë dhe jo sipas modelit të Ali Pashait. Mësimi që nuk gjejnë në libra voskopojarët ndodhet në respektimin e TJETRIT duke bërë një kompromis jo bazuar thjesht në konkurencën por edhe në dhënien e mundësisë tjetrit, që të gëzojë po ato të drejta që ti i gëzon, që të prosperojë ashtu si dhe ti! Sepse janë fëmijë të barabartë të të njëjtit Zot! Mësimi që nuk gjetën voskopojarët në libra ndodhet në raportin e shqiptarit me lirinë dhe urtësinë. Qytet s’do të thotë liri pa cak dhe as robëri, por do të thotë liri racionale ku ti dhe tjetri të dini të kuptoni se ku është caku i juaj dhe i tjetrit. Voskopoja - Miti i mohuar Kjo është Voskopoja e Blushit. Një histori e çuditshme, e mundshme por gati e pabesueshme. Por këtu qëndron provokimi aktual i Blushit. Në shkollat tona Voskopoja anashkalohet. Kapërcehet. Kavaljoti i madh dhe Grigor Voskopojari as nuk njihen nga shqiptarët e sotëm. Grekët dhe arumunët luftojnë prej shekujsh me njëri-tjetrin për ti bërë të vetët. Grekët i shtojnë ndonjë “s” siç bën Bollano në Himarë me Skënderbeun, ndërsa rumunët e kanë kthyer në mit. Ndërsa ne i kemi fshehur në shekuj. Sepse Voskopoja është histori që harrohet shpejt përballë bëmave të Kreshnikëve dhe trimave të pushkës. Voskopojarët “frikacakë” nuk kanë vend në memorien tonë që di të nderojë vetëm trima shpate dhe pushke. Ne e kemi më kollaj të kujtojmë heronj si Skënderbeu se sa Princër themelues të Prinicipatës së Epirit arbëror siç ishin Komneinët, ne e kemi më kollaj të kujtojmë Ali Pashë Tepelenën se sa Kavaljotin apo Grigor Voskopojarin e gjuhës shqipe. Ashtu siç dimë të kujtojmë me krenari prej barinjsh Isa Boletinin me pisqolla në brez përballë ambasadorëve dhe as që dimë gjë se ç’diplomaci bënte Fan Noli i ri në të njëjtën sallë. Sepse ne i këndojmë trimave të pushkës dhe jo të penës. Ky është miti i munguar i Voskopojës. Ne kurrë nuk e menduam atë, jo si harresë terapeutike përballë krimit që kemi bërë, por se as që e kemi kuptuar ndonjëherë atë. Voskopoja nuk ka ekzistuar kurrë për ne sepse tek kokat tona mungon Qyteti, Polisi, vetë Vosko-Polisi. Voskopoja Utopia që nuk është Është e çuditshme të thuhet, por Voskopoja e shqiptarëve, duke qenë edhe e arumunëve, ka qenë miti bazë që ndërtoi atdheun e tyre në Rumani. Arumunët, duke u frymëzuar nga modeli i Voskopojës kryen një revolucion të papreçedentë duke kaluar direkt nga gjëndja nomade e pastoralizmit mijëravjeçarë, në formimin e një qytetërimi shtetformues duke iu referuar pikërisht asaj copëze që kishin lënë në Voskopojën shqiptare. Arumunët e kthyen Voskopojën në Utopi. Është i famshëm për çdo rumun miti i Voskopojës si një Utopi e Tomas Morit e mishëruar në poemën e famshme rumume “Moskopolis” të Nida Bogës, poezi që i ka shërbyer Blushit për të kuptuar vetë atë që i mungon Voskopojës shqiptare: UTOPIA! Çdo komb në Ballkan kur u formua iu referua një utopie dhe një modeli. Dikush e gjeti në të shkuarën, dikush e shpiku, dikush tjetër e importoi. Utopia e kombeve ballkanike ishte herë një Perandori e Zotit, herë një mbretëri e lulëzuar e dikurshme, herë një histori e lavdishme mbretërish me gjak blu e herë me lavdi martirësh. Edhe sot ballkanasit vazhdojnë të përleshen me pushkë a me penë për pronësinë mbi historinë e lavdishme të mbretërive të dikurshme që mund edhe të mos i përkasin fare. Arumunët i referohen Voskopojës si Tokës së Premtuar, si një Jeruzalemi të ri arumun, ndërsa ne shqiptarët që e kemi as që duam t’ia dimë për të. Shumë shumë, rastësisht mund të shkojmë për të ngrënë ndonjë mish të freskët apo për ndonjë piknik me shoqërinë pranë gërmadhave të ndërtesave që nuk i lamë të na bëjnë Historinë. Ne na ka munguar Utopia e Qytetit që do të na udhëhiqte në shekullin XIX apo të paktën të XX drejt progresit dhe zhvillimit europian. Ne na ka munguar ideali i ndërtimit të Voskopojës megjithëse e kemi ndërtuar me të vërtetë. Utopia jonë e Rilindjes u shpik një shekull pas shkatërrimit, nga rilindasit tanë që kishin vënë mend nga dështimi i Vokospojës pasi ishin nxënës të nxënësve të Akademisë së Re të Voskopojës. Ata iu larguan idealit qytetar të Vosko-Polisit sepse kishin frikë se mos dështonin si dhaskalët e dhaskalëve të tyre. Ndaj dhe ndërtuan një Utopi nacionalo-pastorale të përshtatshme për mentalitetin tonë fshatar të bazuar jo tek princër me gjak blu apo qytete të lulëzuara me shkolla e libra, por iu kthyen idealit baritor, me zana malesh e trima kreshnik si Skënderbeu, me ideale panteo-orientale sepse kjo është utopia që meritojmë: O malet e Shqipërisë, e ju, o lisat e gjatë, ''Fushat e gjera me lule, q’u kam ndër mend dit’e natë, ''Ju bregore bukuroshe, e ju, lumenjt e kulluar, Çuka, kodra, brinja, gërxhe dhe pylle të gjelbëruar, tek buron ujët e ftohtë dhe fryn veriu në verë, tek mbin lulja me gas shumë dhe me bukuri e m’erë, ku i fryn bariu xhurasë, tek kullosin bagëtija, ku mërzen cjapi me zile, atje janë mënt e mija… “Bagëti dhe bujqësia” e Naim Frashërit)'' ''